The Newest Member Of The Bakugan Battle Brawlers!
by Sara593
Summary: Bella is the new girl in school and makes friends with Sarah, Dan and Shun on her first day. when Bella and Sarah ever get a chance they'll annoy the teachers. They will get into fights as much as possible. Is Masquaerade on their side when trouble comes?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!" Bella's mother called from the kitchen. "Have you got everything you need?"

"Yes! I think." Bella called back adding that to herself.

"Okay, have a great day at school then," her mother called back and continued her washing.

"Sure thing, mum," Bella said waving over her shoulder as she walked out the front door.

"Um... Bella?" a little red ball said jumping up on her shoulder.

"Yes, what is it Wolfress?" Bella turned her head to it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Wolfress asked.

"Um... no."

"You sure now?"

"Yeah, What could I be forgetting?" Bella cocked an eyebrow at her Bakugan.

"Your books for one,"

"Oh.... Whoops," Bella murmured turning and ran back inside almost crashing in to her father with his morning coffee. "Sorry, dad!" she called over her shoulder.

"Uh.. alright," he mumbled. "What did you forget this time, kid?"

"Everything, my bag and books," Bella laughed to herself and started running up the two flights of stairs.

"Bella, slow down before you-" Wolfress started but Bella had already fallen over her own two feet.

"OW!!!!" Bella yelled glaring at the rug.

"Bella, What happened!?" her mother called walking to the kitchen door.

"Nothing!" she called back getting up. "Just tripped over the stairs!"

"Again!?"

"I didn't mean too!"

"Hopeless girl," he father said.

"I heard that!" Bella grumbled. "And I know, I got it off you, dad!"

"I'm not that- Shoot!"

"What did you do this time?" Bella laughed walking into her _death trap_ of a room.

"Umm..... Nothing," he said then started jumping around.

"Spill your coffee again? Like yesterday morning and the morning before that and so on!?" she called with laughter in her voice.

"Of cause not,"

"Sure, sure, dad." Bella said walking past the room with a grin. "Bye." she ran out of the house and down a few streets before she saw the school up a head. "I Don't what to do this, Wolfress."

"I know you don't Bella, but you have to go to school or your parents won't be very happy with you."

"I don't care, school doesn't do me any good, so who cares? Cause I sure don't."

"You never care about school, Bella," Wolfress laughed. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah, yeah. My legs are walking aren't they?" Bella grumbled walking to the front office.

"Oh, Hello," the lady said.

"Hello, I'm Bella, I'm new here,"

"Yes, I have your schedule right here," she said and handed Bella her things.

"Thank-you," Bella said and turned to walk out of the office as a boy with long black hair tide in a ponytail walked in. she wasn't watching where she was going.

CRASH!

"OW!" Bella yelped looking up at the boy standing over her then back at the tiled floor behind her head. "Stupid floor!"

"Are you alright," the lady asked looking over the bench.

"Yeas, I'm fine," Bella reassured her. "It happens all the time."

"Uh... If your sure," she said not reassured. "Ah, Shun, What can I do for you?" Bella looked up at the boy just standing over her looking down on her.

Bella glared at him and grumbled something that he couldn't understand. Bella got up and turned, walking out of the office then looked at her schedule. _Great, I have history first_, she thought. _This is gonna blow_!

Bella walked around a corner and froze mid-step. There was a black haired girl in dark baggy jeans and a dark blue shirt trying to get away from a boy with brown hair with red pants with black around the knees, a yellow T-shirt, a red jacket holding and sunnies on his head her back.

"Let me at him!" the girl yelled sneering at the other boy grinning at her.

"Calm down, Sarah, he's not worth it," the boy holding her back said.

"Not worth it! NOT WORTH IT! Are you blind, Dan! He's a freaking-"

"A what, Sarah?" another boy with brown shoulder length hair in a small pony-tail. "You wouldn't be able to lay a finger on us even if your little boyfriend there did let you go." he laughed.

"Yeah, wonna make a bet on that!?" the girl named Sarah growled glaring at the boy. "Dan, LET ME GO!!!!"

"Not on your life, Sarah, Your in enough trouble as it is around here,"

"I. Don't. Care. I'M GONNA KILL THE RAPIST!" she screamed glaring at the two boys. "And for another thing, I don't appreciate getting hit on! Oh and, Koga......" she grinned and took a _really_ deep breath. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah scream at the top of her lungs trying to rip her arms from Dan's grip behind her back. Bella blinked blankly at what was going on. _He's a rapist? I didn't think that was possible cause he looks like an idiot to me_, She thought looking at the fuming Sarah. _She looks funny like that, I wonder if she could hit them? Hold up, if that weird guys a rapist then doesn't that mean his friend is to? GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's just wrong_!!!!

"Wow, chill out, Sarah," the boy with scruffy brown hair said walking up to her. "No one likes part-" He went in to the wall. Bella shook her head and blinked five times before it sunk in. Sarah was standing over the boy with her fist clenched her at sides, nails digging in to her hands glaring down at him

"What was that, Jason!" Sarah sneered lifting her fist to her face. "I'm your what now!?"

The Jason boy rubbed the side of his face. "You can't hit and your my girl-" Sarah had her foot up in the air and let it swing, clashing with his face. When she brought her foot back it almost looked like it was moulded into the wall from the force. He just grinned looking up at her.

"So you do know how to party," he said standing up.

"I never said you could get up," Sarah growled. She lifted her fist and hit him in the side of the jaw, sending him into Koga then to the ground with a loud THUD! Bella threw her hand over her mouth trying not to burst out laughing at it. She took a deep breath and looked behind Sarah. There was a very cranky teacher with crossed arms over his chest and a tapping foot. Sarah lifted an eyebrow up and looked at the ground behind her at the tapping foot.

"Sarah!" he growled. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Huh?" Sarah said blankly looking up at the teacher. "Oh, Hi, Mister Cranky Pants, What's up?" Bella slapped her other hand over her mouth and snorted finding it _really _hard not to burst out laughing.

"Sarah!" he growled. "Do not call me that my name is, Mr. Stevens, and you are not to say anything but that."

"Yeah, Yeah," Sarah waved her hand over her shoulder. "I got it, your the best teacher in the whole school, I've heard it all before,"

"Sarah," she looked over her shoulder and past the teacher at Shun.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he sighed.

"I'm on a rapist killing spree," she smiled. "And mister what's-a-ma-who is getting in my way!" she pointed at the angry teacher.

"My name is Mr. Stevens!" he growled. "I will one day get out of this school and teach the lost kids in America,"

"Sure, sure, You've said that before and it still hasn't happened," Sarah murmured with a smile. "I'll be a super star before that ever happens, _Mr. Stevens_." she said and looked around to see if there was a way to get the teacher to stop staring at her. Her eyes landed on a very strange girl near a building not far from her. She had rather long black hair, baggy jeans and a black top with a hood.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Sarah called out pointing at Bella. Shun looked at where Sarah was pointing and groaned. _Not her again_! He thought.

Bella looked up and sighed. _Why did she have to see me_? She thought._ Now the teachers going to notice me and I'll probably have to tell everybody who the hell I am, GREAT_!

Mr. Stevens looked at Bella and smiled. "Hello, You must be Bella?"

"Crap!" she murmured under her breath and walked over. "Yeah, I'm Bella,"

"Well It's good to see and new face around here,"

"I'm sure it is," Bella said. He smiled. "For you!" his smile faded.

"Don't like first days?"

"I, Hate, School!" Bella said crossing her arms.

"Really?" Sarah exclaimed. "Who are you anyway?"

Bella sighed. "I'm Bella, I'm the _new_ girl."

"Oh, Yeah." she said putting her left index finger on her chin. "HIGH-FIVE!" she said putting her hand up in the air. Bella just looked at her hand in the air. "Your supposed to high-five me cause you don't like school." she said slowly. Bella grinned and high-fived Sarah, Shun grumbled under his breath and walked over to Dan, glaring at the idiots on the ground.

"So, your new here, eh?" Koga asked getting up off the ground after pushing Jason off of him. "What's your name."

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else's," Bella explained to him.

Koga sighed. "My Name is Koga, Now what's yours?"

"Now, why would I tell you?" she glared at him.

"Cause you will be my girl one day," Koga grinned at her.

"Your, what!?" Bella said looking at him as if he had brain damage or something.

"My girl, you know, you and me to-" Koga started to explain but Sarah punched him in the back of the head.

"That's _NO_ way to treat the new girl," Sarah said flexing her hand. "You rapist."

"He's one too!?" Bella exclaimed looking at the now two very stupid looking boy on the ground.

"Yeah, their the biggest rapist in this entire world!" Sarah laughed at her expression. Bella had a very sick looking face on right now and blinked at the boys.

"That's just-" she started and breathed in then out. "GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled moving away from them.

"Okay, okay, Sarah, don't get to ahead of your self and scare the poor girl," Mr. Stevens said. "And that is no way to talk about your class mates."

"But, but, but...." Sarah complained. "FINE!" Bella took one look at Sarah's stubborn look and burst out laughing, falling over her own feet. Everyone turned to Bella and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh-no," Mr. Stevens sighed. "She's gonna get bad habits off you."

"That's a good thing," Sarah smiled. "Nothing else around this hell whole is fun!"

"Bad habit's off her?" Bella laughed. "Yeah, right. You don't even know why I had to come to this junk yard!"

"Okay, umm....." the teacher didn't know what to say when everyone was seated. "Well today we will start on...... World war 1 and 2." he heard two very loud groans.

"AW, MAN!!!!" they growled.

"I knew this was gonna blow!" Bella sighed and looked at the sheet in front h\of her then at the teacher. "What's this?"

"That will be your homework assignment,"

"Your kidding right?"

"No, you will be doing it at home and school,"

"Your not kidding?"

"No, I am not,"

"You sure bout that?" Bella continued with her very unintelligent questions.

"Bella do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes, a matter of fact I do,"

"And what would that be?"

"It's on World War 1," she paused. "And it's GAY!"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Everything," she grumbled something then looked at the sheet, then the teacher. "People go to war, the fight, they die, they fight more, they lose men, they die, they fight unnecessary battles that don't concern them," she paused and looked at the two of them again. "They come back and cry, Woopty-do-dah-day! We all live happily ever after, who cares about this crap!?" Bella picked up the sheet and ripped it up then looked out the window in total boredom. The teacher started at her and then glared.

"You seem to think you know a lot about it so why don't you share it with the class?"

Bella grumbled and sighed. "and what would it be that you want to know?"

"Everything you do,"

"I know everything you know," she said confidently.

"And what would that be?"

"Absolutely nothing! Just a bubble of air in your head that keeps you yabbering on and on about nothing important what so ever." he stared at her in disbelief. She was a little smart alec just like Sarah.

"Very funny, Bella, now share what you know,"

"Like I said, I only know what you know and I can't read your mind, but I know that you don't know bloody nothing." she growled and looked at the torn up paper on her desk. Bella lifted her hand up and pushed in on to the floor then blew the rest the was on the desk off resting her chin on it throwing her hands up and over head head when she heard to teacher turn and walk out of the room with very loud footsteps.

"Wow," a girl exclaimed looking at Bella. "She has some nerve to piss Mr. Stevens off on her first day here,"

"Yeah, she better be luck to have nice parents or she won't be doing anything for a while.

"Why is that?" another girl asked.

"Cause he makes up something and tells them and their parents get really angry then end up moving the kids to another school or something," a boy explained.

"He's not that nasty," Sarah said out loud. "He just needs to loosen up and get out more and stop being so over dramatic about things.

"Like you would know, Sarah, your always annoying the poor guy till he can't stay in a room with kids for a week,"

"I do not, Dan!"

"Do."

"Whatever, Danny!" she growled and slouched in her seat.

"Will you quit calling me that!?" he growled.

"No!" Sarah growled back and looked at a silver haired girl in pink glaring at her and grinned. "Hey, Julie!"

"Don't tease my, Danny!" she growled.

"And your gonna stop me, how?" Sarah smiled looking at her with a wide grin. Julie mumbled and stood up pulling out a card. "You want to Brawl?"

"Bring it on, Sarah!" Julie said.

"Nuh, Your boring to Brawl cause every time we Brawl I bet you,"

"I will win," Julie said and looked at Dan then glared back at Sarah. "So bring it on."

"No." Sarah said simply and looked back at Bella. "Why are you so quiet?"

Bella lifted up her head sleepily then put it back down and grumbled.

"Hello, I'm talking to you here!" Sarah said standing up and walked over the desks to Bella at the back of the room and past Shun. He just looked at her. Sarah bent down in front of Bella and poked her head with her index finger. "Are you alive in there?"

"Yes, I'm alive in here, are you?" Bella said lifting her head and and shooed Sarah's hand away.

"Then why so quiet?"

"Cause I'm a dead cat when I get home, if my parents don't come down here first," Bella said.

"Why?" Sarah asked in a kid's voice.

"You don't know them and you don't what to know them."

"Why?"

"You know what olden day parents are like, right?"

"Yeah, they drag you by the ear and threaten you and all, why?"

"Cause that's what my parents are like," Bella said sitting back in her chair as Mr. Stevens walked into the room holding the door open for someone. "And now it's time to get a major headache." Sarah turned around on the desk and sat down looking at the two fuming adults walk in.

"BELLA!" her father yelled glaring at her.

"Yes?" Bella asked innocently looking at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" he snapped walking up to her desk. She just sat there calmly.

"Nothing, not doing work," she said looking at her father as he walked up and put her hands behind her head.

"You," he said looking at Sarah. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah, Sir," she said doing an army salute. "Who might you be?"

"I am Bella's father, get off the desk now,"  
"Why?" she asked all serious now. "It's not yours."

"Bella, why are you socializing with an ignorant girl, such as her?"

"Ignorant?" Sarah said. "I'll show you ignorant!"

Bella put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Trust me, you don't want to push your luck with him," Sarah looked at Bella.

"Why?"

"He won't hesitate to show you who's the alpha," Bella said calmly watching her father standing over them. She stood up and lightly pushed Sarah aside.

"Alpha?" Sarah asked clueless to what that was. "What's an Alpha?"

"It means he will show you who is the boss, the leader, the superior one,"

"Your joking right? He wouldn't hit you would he?" Sarah asked looking at the very unhappy man in front of her.

"Just whatever you do, don't annoy his any more," Bella said and stepping in front of Sarah.

"That's my girl," her father said. "Now, come here." he pointed in front of him. Bella sighed, talking a deep breath before walking in front of her father and looked up at him.

"Yes, father?"

He didn't even reply as he lifted his fist up, Bella closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. He turned her around the his other hand and let his fist fly. Shun, Sarah and Dan started at what he was doing. His fist hit Bella right in the middle of her spine, she stumbled forward, she put her hand in front of her and stopped her face from crashing into the wall just inches from her. She bit down on her bottom lip as hard as she could to stop the pain but it didn't work for long when her mother put a hand on her back.

"Oh, Bella are you alright?" she asked with fake tears in her eyes of worry for her daughter.

"Fine," Bella grumbled and pushed her self off the wall turning back around and glared daggers at her father.

"Don't look at me like that, young lady!"

"What the hell!?" Sarah half yelled. "What are you doing to her!?"

"That would be none of your concern girl!"

"None of my concern, What are you on!?" Sarah almost yelled. "She's your daughter and your treating her like she's just some slave from the medieval times!"

"Sarah, Don't!" Bella said putting a hand on her back. "You don't want to do-" Bella couldn't finish as her father growled.

"BELLA, BE QUIET! I'LL BE DEALING WITH YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!" he yelled and

she clenched her fist's.

"Don't you dare lift your hand to her!"

"And you think you can stop me?"

"...................................................." Bella went silent.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!!!!" Sarah yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, PUNK!?" Bella's father yelled in Sarah's face. Sarah pretended to smell something really bad and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Wow, you really need to get a breath mint, or better yet, a tooth brush!" she made a gagging kind of face holding her throat.

"Sarah," Bella cautiously said trying to walk away from her mother holding her back.

"What?" Sarah asked turning to Bella.

"TURN AROUND!" Bella yelled pointing behind Sarah but unfortunately Sarah didn't turn around in time. A fist slammed into her back, knocking her off the table that she was crouching on. The hit had so much force it sent Sarah off the desk to the floor in a mass amount of pain. She quickly put her hand in front of her and landed on her clenched fist and elbows inches away from hitting her face on the floor.

"OWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sarah screamed at Bella's father, sitting up. Shun and Dan's eyes were wide with terror. They didn't know what to do. Dan jumped up throwing his chair to the ground making a loud CRASH! And bolted over to Sarah. Shun was shaking in fear staring at the people in front of him. _What the hell_? He thought._ First he hit's Bella, then he hit's Sarah for no reason! What next? Dragging Bella out and torturing her to death_!? He looked up at Bella's father then at her mother and her then at his friends and back to Bella. She was traumatized in one way. She had tears welling up in her eye looking down at Sarah, struggling to get away from her mother, who was holding her to the spot, her father was grinning at her.

"Bella, your coming with us now," her father said in a calm voice.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed at her father. "YOU JUST HIT HER!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING LIKE THAT, EXPESTIALY FROM _**YOU**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BELLA! BE QUIET THIS MINUTE!!!!!" her father growled.

"MAKE ME, YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella snapped back and her mothers hands tightened on her arms with her nails starting to pierce into her skin. "LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried. She looked at Sarah and Dan and smiled weakly. She looked at Shun and begging him to help her with her eyes.

Suddenly, Jason and Koga burst out in a roar of laughter. Bella snapped her head up and glared while growling at them. Bella was getting pulled back and out of the class room as her mother drugged her almost limp body out of the class room.

"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella scream at the top of her lungs as loud as her voice would let her. Sarah jacked her head up as Bella was dragged out of the class room by her mother and her father following. Shun shot up out of his seat sending to into the wall behind him with a CRACK! He jumped up on the deck and run across them with his fast speed, jumping off the last one right to the door with Sarah and Dan not far behind him. They ran out the door and looked from left to right. Then ran down the corridor to their right not far from the class.

"Bella, be quiet and stop interrupting class," her mother said stopping near the door to got outside.

"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed out trying to jack her arms from her mothers grasp with out cutting her own arm on her mothers nails.

"Quiet down, Bella." Her father growled at her and stopped. Her mother gave her to her father and he held onto her. With Bella's arms behind her back and turned her around to her mother. Sarah, Dan and Shun just skidded around the corner and looked down it to the entrance to the school building. Sarah's eyes darted to Bella's mother's lifted hand out straight. She gasped and ran to ward them with the boys. Bella's mother let her hand lose and it flew right to her check making a cracking sound when it moved away and Bella's head turned back to her mother. She lifted her hand again and let it go but this time it didn't hit anything. Bella's eyes were closed but when she didn't fell anything she slowly and cautiously opened one eye after the other only staring at purple. She slowly looked up and her eyes widened when she saw long black hair tied in a ponytail. She looked to her left when she felt a tugging on her arm. She blinked for a second then noticed it was Dan, he was pulling at her fathers arms to get him to let go. Her father let go of her right arm and grabbed Dan's wrist in mid-air lifting him up a little from the ground. Bella clinched her teeth together and yanked her her left arm free, grabbed her fathers arm and pulled it down with her and put Dan's feet on the ground then jumped a little to grab him hand and pry it off Dan's wrist before he broke it. Shun walked forward a little more pushing her mother backwards to the lockers and away from Bella.

Bella looked up when she saw movement. Dan rubbed his wrist's and quickly grabbed Bella before she fell to the ground and hurt herself even more. Sarah was hanging off one of the pipe on the roof her hand's holding on fro dear life with her legs wrapped around it with her back to the floor. _How did she get up there_? Bella thought with a weird look on her face. Bella's father growled at her.

"Get here right now,"

"No."

"Come here, Bella."

"No."

"Now,"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Come here."

"NO!"

"Bel-"

"I believe she said, NO!" Sarah growled. Bella's father looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

".................." before he could even open his mouth Sarah let herself fall landing on top of him with her back on his and his face planted to the ground. Sarah had her hands behind her head and feet crossed on his head keeping his head to the ground. She looked up and back to where she was laying.

"You, Smell, Really, Bad!!" Sarah spat and jumped up then want over to Bella. "You alright?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"You asked that before," Sarah laughed. "Hey, you need a hand there, Shun?"

"Nope." he looked over his shoulder at the man on the floor. "Nice work."

"Thanks," Sarah smiled. Bella stood up and looked down at her father then to Shun hold her mother to the lockers.

"Thank-you Shun, Dan and Sarah," Bella said rather quietly. "I really appreciate what you've done for me."

"Don't mention it, just don't get yourself killed,"

"I won't. Oh... thanks for reminding me about something I have to do," she said and walked over to Shun and her mother. Shun looked over his shoulder a little at Bella then back at her mother.

"Bella, Please help me," she said. Bella looked at her mother in a silent no, then back at Shun. He was looking over his shoulder at her with a questioning look on his face. Asking what the hell are you doing? Bella smiled a little, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him for a brief moment then let go and walked off back to her history classroom cracking her knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha, did you see her, she would be defenceless right now, she's probably dead," Jason laughed out with everyone staring at him and Koga make horrible remarks about Bella.

"Yeah, she wouldn't be able to survive that," Koga smiled. "She wouldn't be able to walk at all."

"Her father is my idol now," Jason murmured. "I could look up to him any day."

"Dude, what are you two going on about!?" one of the boys in the class asked watching the pathetic display by the two boys.

"Bella, she wouldn't be able to survive anything like that," Koga grinned.

"She would be half-" Jason started, the door flung open and Mr. Stevens looked at it and froze. Bella was standing there with a huge grin spread across her face, her right hand clenched in her left hand. Koga and Jason looked up and grinned.

"So you survived?" Koga asked watching her advance toward the with that same look. "Have you come to me for-" before he could finish her fist slammed right into the front of his jaw slamming him back against the chair and wall. Jason smirked.

"What's wrong?" he said. "Can't stand getting hit on?"

"No, I can, but I hate rapist's and cowards and many other things but when you laugh at someone nearly getting killed by their own parents and their friends getting hit as well and tortured that is the last straw," she growled low and threateningly.

"So what are you saying?" Koga asked painfully.

"It's means I'm Going To Kill You Two!" Bella growled and hit Jason in the face with all the force she had in her right hand sending hit into the wall. It fell forward with a loud CRACK! And he went face first into the ground.

"Let's settle this in a different way," Koga started being able to crack his jaw back in place. "Brawl."

"You want a Brawl then bring it," she growled. The girl names Julie jumped up and pointed at her.

"You stay away from my, Danny!" Bella slowly turned her head to Julie glaring.

"I don't want _your_ Danny, I want to teach these morons a lesson!" Bella growled. She turned back to Jason. "so are we going to Brawl or not?"

"Of cause," he walked out of the class with help from Koga and down the hall, Bella followed. She walked out the entrance and passed Shun, Dan and Sarah. They just followed wondering what was going on. Bella took out a card when Jason and Koga stopped and turned around to her. Sarah looked at the card and smiled. _She's a Brawler_, she thought and took out her own as did Shun and Dan. Jason and Koga did the same.

"Field, open!" they all said and a moment later they were in the Brawling dimension. Bella pulled out another card as did Jason.

"Gate card, set!" they threw their cards and they landed in front of the opponent and grow bigger.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Fear Ripper, stand!" Jason said and threw a little black and purple ball on to the card in front of him. From the little ball a human looking beast thing with purple cloths come up.

"Fear Ripper power level at 360g's," the Bakupods said.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Siress Harp, stand!" Bella growled throwing a little green ball, it went to the card and it grow into a bird, human looking beast.

"Siress Harp power level at 370g's." the Bakupods said and Bella grinned a little.

"You think a little bird can beat me?" Jason laughed. "Ability card, activate! Darkus sword!"

"Ha," Bella laughed. Sarah, Dan and Shun were confused at her sudden change. Sarah looked at Jason and Koga then back at Bella then back again.

"What's the matter? Has the little girl frozen up?" Koga teased.

"Fear Ripper power increase to 460g's." the Bakupods said.

"Darkus Fear Ripper, attack!" Jason said and the black human looking thing went for Bella's Siress harp. She looked up with a grin on her face.

"Ah, ah, ah.. not so fast Jason," Bella smiled. "Gate card, open! Slashing Wind!" Bella growled.

"Fear Rippers power decrease to 360g's. Siress Harps power increase to 470g's," the Bakupods said. A huge wind rose up around Fear Ripper holding him in place.

"What!?" Jason exclaimed.

"And don't for get her ability card," Bella smirked. "Ability card, activate! Splitting Wind!"

"Siress Harp power increase to 570g's." the Bakupods said.

"Your kidding me right!?!?!?!?!?!" Jason yelled watching as wind started to build up around Siress Harp and cover her up with a storm of wind covering her whole.

"Ventus Siress Harp, finish off that Fear Ripper!" Bella growled. Siress Harp opened her mouth after a few moments and blew out at Fear Ripper. The wind went around Fear Ripper and crushed it with the power from the Gate card too. Siress Harp closed her mouth and went down toward Fear Ripper at a high speed. Siress Harp crashed into Fear Ripper and they turned back into balls and went back to their owners.

"Bella, take it easy," Wolfress said showing up on Bella's shoulder.

"Why should I? I should be killing him right now, and that goes for his friend as well," Bella sneered looking at them and watched as Jason took out another Bakugan.

"Bella, be smart about this," Wolfress cautiously said looking at Jason. "he's dangerous and I don't like him one bit."

"Nether do I, Wolfress," Bella said a little creeped out at the way Koga was looking at her. "I will, don't worry, thanks, Wolfress."

"Someone has to take care of you, don't they?" Wolfress laughed a little.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Stinglash, stand!" Jason growled.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Serpanoid, stand!" Bella said after. Their Bakugan grow huge.

"Stinglash power level at 330g's. Serpanoid power level at 320g's." The Bakupods said.

"I think Jason might have the upper hand on this round," Dan whispered to Shun. Shun shrugged.

"She doesn't look stupid or un-confident but Jason can be a total idiot so maybe he won't win." Shun said calmly watching Bella and her little talking Bakugan carefully but keeping his eye on Jason and Koga.

"Darkus Stinglash, Attack!" Jason said and the Bakugan went at Serpanoid.

"Ability card, activate! Armoured Fangs!" Bella growled out throwing the card. "Pyrus Serpanoid, Get that creep!" Serpanoid curled around Stinglash in less then a second, crushing it and dug it's fangs into it's neck crushing it even more. Seconds later they turned into little balls and went back to their owner. Bella caught hers. "Nice one Serpanoid, Siress harp," she looked up at him and Koga staring at the Bakugan ball in front of them. "What can't your pea brain work faster then a millisecond per second?" Bella laughed and put her Bakugan away. "Gate card, set!" she threw another card out and it landed in front of Jason growing bigger. Jason bent down and picked up his Bakugan.

"That's it,"He sneered. "I'm going it get you for that!?" he ran across at Bella with a fist lifted. Bella pretended to yarn and looked at her nails. When he got close enough to her and threw the punch, she merely moved her head to the side and skidded under his arm a little. She got serious and elbowed him in the back. Shun and Dan were tense as Jason threw his fist at Bella. Sarah blinked blankly at the scene before her. _What the_? She thought. _How can Bella do that and how did he and how did_........? she put a hand on her head and sat down. She was getting a major headache from all the things knowing she wasn't going to get an answer to any of them.

"You wanted to Brawl, so Brawl. If you wanted to fight then sure, I'd gladly kick your backside to hell and back. Be serious and stop acting like such a child, and Brawl!" Bella said in her normal voice walking forward, turned around and walked back to her original spot in front of Jason. "Seriously, be a bit more mature and be a basher, cause your already a rapist."

Jason growled and walked back over to Koga, who pasted him a Bakugan and the Ability card for it too.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Sub Terra Mantris, stand!" Jason growled out and the Bakugan grow into a big praying mantis.

"Mantris power level at 270g's." the Bakupods said.

"Bet that," Jason laughed.

"Okay, I will," Bella grinned. "Ready Wolfress?"

"You bet I am, Bella, let's get him," she said and turned into her little red ball. Bella grabbed it and throw it out.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Wolfress!" Bella smiled as her Bakugan grow into a large red wolf her fangs really sharp and emerald green eyes.

"Wolfress power level at 380g's." the Bakupods said.

"Koga," Jason growled.

"Don't blame the idiot for your mistake, Jason!" Bella called. "You took his Bakugan and your using it so that's your own fault."

"Gees, she's really smart," Dan grumbled more to himself then Shun or Sarah but they heard. Sarah nodded and Shun shrugged.

"Or just observant." Shun suggested, looking at Dan.

"Don't look at me like that, just because you liked her hugging you," Dan said.

Sarah laughed. "High-five, Dan, you got that right!" she threw her hand up and Dan high-fived her. Shun glared at the both of them, then crossed his arms and looked away back at the field and what was going on and his eyes wandered to the only girl there. She turned her head feeling someone staring at her back and blinked when she saw it was Shun. _I though he hated me_? She thought and shrugged in off turning back to Jason. Shun felt rejected when she looked away.

"Are we gonna Brawl or not, cause if not your just wasting my time," she yarned out of fake boredom.

"Ability card, Activate! Slice Cutter!" Jason growled. "Sub Terra Mantris, Attack!" the Mantris ran at Wolfress. She growled at it.

"Bella," Wolfress growled. "If you don't hurry up, your gonna lose."

"Yeah, yeah, Wolfress," Bella sighed. "He,s no fun to Brawl. Ability card, activate! Fire Fangs!" she said. Fire appeared on Wolfress's fangs.

"Wolfress power increase to 480g's." the Bakupods said.

" Wolfress, get em!" Wolfress sighed and ran at Mantris.

"Your not gonna, get anywhere with that, Bella!" Shun said from behind her.

"Just wait, mister impatient." Bella waved her hand nearly hitting him in the head. "Gate card, open! Flaming Forest!" Bella called out. Fire flew across the field circling Shun, Dan and Sarah as well as the Bakugan and Bella, Jason and Koga, there wasn't anyway out. Sarah looked at the fire.

"Does it hurt if you touch it?" she asked and Dan shrugged.

"Maybe, why?" Dan asked as Sarah walked over to it and poked at it. "Oh."

"hey, it doesn't hurt," Sarah cheered. "I'll be right back." she said and walked right through it standing there for a minute or so then popped her head through it and looked at the two very confused boys in front of her looking at her like she was a total dumbnut and spaz.

"Wolfress power increase to 580g's." the Bakupods said. "Mantris power decrease to 270g's."

"You have got to be kidding me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason yelled glaring at Bella. "Your cheating!"

"Whatever you say, Waco!" Bella called over grinning. "Just because you can't beat a girl at Bakugan doesn't mean she cheats, your the one who used Koga's Bakugan and not your own." she said looking back at Wolfress ready to finish it. "Wolfress!"

"Yes?"

"Finish it!"

"Gladly," she purred. "Buzzard, your my new chew toy." Wolfress pounded to the bug Bakugan and landed on it and bit down on it and it turned into the little ball and went back to Jason landing in front of him. Wolfress turned back into her little ball a flew back to Bella, she caught her and put Wolfress in her pocket. They were back in normal time and Bella's parents walked out of the door and glared at the kids.

"BELLA, GET OVER HERE NOW!" her father yelled.

Bella sighed. "Not this again," she looked at the three friends and at Sarah whining cause the fire disappeared. "No."

"What was that, Missy?" her father growled.

"No." Bella repeated and walked over to Sarah, Dan and Shun.

"Bella, get away from those boys this minute!"

"Hmm.... NO!" Bella snapped at her mother. "can we please get out of here so I don't have to listen to them anymore?"

"Sure thing," Sarah laughed not wanting anything more to do with them then Bella did.

"There you are!" Bella's father growled as she walked throw the front door.

"Yes, here I am," Bella said and walked passed her parents and up to her room. "I'm grounded I know, you don't even have to open your mouth and tell me."

"Good," he grumbled. Bella closed her door behind her and locked it. She walked over to her computer and went online. She noticed that Sarah, Dan and Shun were online as well.

"Hey, Bella," Sarah chirped. "What's with the glum face?"

"Nothing," Bella said and got up.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked as a little box thing popped up on the screen.

"Getting out of here."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"Running away."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Dan and Sarah exclaimed watching as Bella grabbed a bag and started shoving all her stuff into it.

"Where do you plain on going?" Shun asked popping up in a little box thing on the screen.

"I don't care, as long as it's away from here!"

"Right, and your going to live on the street?" he asked.

"Possibly." she said and looked at her door hearing footsteps. "You might want to not talk for a minute."

"Bella," her mother said.

"What?"

"Can I come in and talk to you,"

"No." she growled. "I don't feel like talking to _you_ or _him_!"

"Please, Bella,"

"No." she grabbed her box of Bakugan and their Ability and Gate cards shoving them into the bag then zipped it up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go away!" she growled and opened her window.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." then she walked off.

"Where are you going Bella?" Sarah asked.

"Somewhere," Bella sighed. "I'll see you sometime."

"Bella," Dan said.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out,"

"Where?" he asked.

"What does it matter?"

"Your our friend and were worried about you," Sarah said and looked at Shun's cam on her computer. "Why are you so quiet, Shun?"

"No reason," he said.

"Right, you so like her!" Sarah grinned when Bella flew around at looking out the window to the computer.

"What now!?" Bella exclaimed looking right at Sarah.

"Shun likes-"

"SHUT UP, SARAH!"

"Make me, Shun," she poked her tongue out at him "That's right you can't, HAHA! And you just gave yourself away, by the way. Anyway, Shun likes you Bella and he won't admit it to anyone."

"Wait, you like her?" Dan asked looking at Shun.

"............................................................................................................................................................" Shun just went offline.

"SHUN!!!" Sarah growled.

"Uh.... righteo.... I don't think he's on any more," Bella blinked blankly at them. "I've kinda gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"WAIT!!!!"

"What is it now, Sarah?"

"Do you like Shun?"

"What kind of a question is that!?"

"An easy one, yes or no, do you like Shun and I was just asking."

"......................................... no comment ........................................."

"Come on, Bella," Sarah whined. "It's an easy, 'yes or no' answer, do you like Shun?"

"............................................................................................................."

"BELLA!?" Sarah complained.

"Bye." Bella said and went offline. "Thank god she's not really here otherwise, I'd never get away, What kind a question was that anyway?" she questioned but shrugged it off when she heard loud stomping footsteps advancing to her door._ Time to go_, she thought. She grabbed her bag and ran to her window, she threw her bag out and climbed out it, looking at her room one more time and climbed down the drain pipe as fast and safely as she could without hurting herself while she was at it. When Bella's feet hit the ground she grabbed her bag and ran for it.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her father yelled out after he broke down her door and stormed into her room.

"Thank god I got out of there," she said aloud looking behind her as she ran. There was a loud sound of an engine. "Oh shit!!!!" she said and looked around it was her parents!

"Bella get over here now!"

"No way in hell am I getting into that car and going anywhere with you," she growled running faster toward wherever she was going.

"Bella," she looked to her side and skidded mid-step.

"Shun?" Bella asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, really, but you might want to get off the side of the street if your running from your parents,"

"Oh right," she jumped off the street as her father and mother went passed in their fancy porsh. "Bloody show off's!!!!" she called off after them. The car stopped and she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Shit!"

"Smart one," Shun sighed. "Come on,"

"What?" She asked but he just grabbed her arm and ran off throw the street's before her parents could notice them but to bad her luck wasn't that good. "Don't blame me, I have horrible luck with everything."

"I noticed that," he said and pulled her into an ally when her parents drove past at a high speed, they could probably knock a bulldozer off the road. "Don't yell anything like that again, okay?"

"Sure thing, and where are you taking me?"

"Off the street where you won't get yourself killed with that big mouth of yours."

"Haha, very funny, Shun," Bella sarcastically laughed. "Not."

"I know but it's true."

"Shut up," Bella grumbled at him. "Where are you taking me?"

"My house,"

"Your what, now?"

"My house, at least there you can't kill yourself with anything."

"Still not funny."

"Yes it is," Shun laughed.

"Yeah for you."

"Yep." Shun smiled as he pulled her up a hill.

"You live on a hill?"

"What about it?"

"Oh nothing," she said. "Just, it's freaking huge! How do you walk up and down it everyday!?"

"......................................................................"

"Don't give me the silent treatment, Mister!"

"....................."

"Fine." Bella crossed her arms and legs and sat down on the ground with Shun in mid-step dragging him down with her.

"OW!"

"......................." Bella poked her tongue out at him.

Shun shrugged and stood up again and dragged her up the hill. But she wasn't saying anything.

"Your heavy," he complained.

"......" Bella glared at him.

"What, just because it's true."

"........................ is not!"

"So your talking now?"

"....................................................................................................................." Bella made a grumpy sound and put all her weight to the ground to make it even harder for Shun to drag her up.

"Gees, what are you? A ton of bricks!?"

Bella grinned and put her bag on her lap.

"What do you have in that bag?"

"........." she shrugged and closed her eyes. Shun sighed and stopped. He turned around and picked her up in his arms. "PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ow.................. That hurt ya know,"

"Good, put me down!"

"Nope,"

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"N-Ow!" Shun grumbled when Bella let go of her bag and it fell on his head sending him to the ground. Bella grinned but groaned.

"Stupid ground, you're not supposed to hurt me," she murmured.

"Do you mind getting your bag off my head?"

"Sure," Bella picked up her bag and put it next to her.

"Thank-you,"

"Sure, sure." she said and looked down the hill and around her. "Is that your house?" she asked pointing to the white thing on top of the hill.

"Yes, that's it,"

"Do you live alone?"

"For now," he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did someone die or get killed or something? Who else would be living here? Do you-" Shun put his hand over her mouth.

"You ask too many questions,"

Bella mumbled something to his hand.

"What was that?"

She repeated it. Shun took his hand away. "It's the only way to learn things, if I don't ask question's what else do I have to do?"

"I don't know, sit quietly and not say anything."

"That's impossible for me to do, sorry," she said. "So, are you gonna answer my questions or do I have to turn your house upside down to find out?"

"I will but don't destroy my house,"

"Fine, so answer."

"Nothing."

"Shun, you promised."

".... No I didn't." Shun sighed, "Fine."

"Well," Bella rolled her hands.

"...............-"

"Shun!" she complained. "Tell!"

"......"

"Fine, I'm going and searching your house." Bella tried to get up but something was holding onto her arm or hand more likely. "What the!? Let me up!"

"Not gonna happen, Bella,"

"But, but, but......" she complained but sat back down. "Why not? I'm not gonna go seaching in your room or anything so why not?"

"Just because,"

"Right, you just don't want me in your house, and that's all!" Bella growled. "Come on just tell me."

"No."

"WHY NOT!" she growled.

"You don't need to know, okay."

"Fine." Bella muttered something but sat not moving.


	3. Chapter 3

"What now?"

"Huh?" Bella said looking up as her eyes fly open and closed against the bright sun then slowly opened them again. "What's wrong?"

"Julie." Shun grumbled and Bella shot up onto her feet.

"Where? Where is she?"  
"Shunny-boy," Julie called.

"What the hell?" Bella asked slowly looking at Julie.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Julie growled at her.

"That would be none of your business, Pinky!"

"I AM NOT PINK!"

"Then why are you in a pink tiny top and mini shorts?"

"Because..........."

"Because?"

"Just because,"

"Where have I heard that from before," she looked at Shun. He was glaring at Julie. "Are you a stalker?"

"No, where did you get that idea from?

"Oh, I don't know, just cause your always around Dan and Shun and calling them name like, 'Shunny-boy and Danny' it's creepy."

"What and you call them anything better."

"Yeah, their names!" Bella growled and looked back at Shun, he was grinning. "So what's your nickname and you still haven't answered my question, are you a stalker?"

"No, I am not a stalker and my nickname?" Julie looked confused.

"What do people call you?

"Julie, my name,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Then why not start calling Dan and Shun their real names instead of these stupid little names you have for them!?"

"Why should I?"

"I'm not gonna waste my breath on you if you don't get it." Bella said and sat down on the ground with her head on her bag and looked up at the sky.

"I'm talking to you here!"

"Yeah, well I'm not talking to you!" Bella closed her eyes and felt something go past her head. Her eyes flung open. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

".............."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing," Julie said with a smile.

"If your trying to get a fight then your picking the right person but I don't have time to waste on you so just go away, will you!?"

"This isn't your house so no."

"You want a bet, it's not?"

"Yes," Julie smiled. Bella grabbed a rock off the ground and aimed at Julies head. She threw it and it hit her right on top of her head.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"Get lost."

"No."

"Get."

"No."

"Get."

"No."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes again and just pretended Julie didn't exist. She put her hands behind her head and lay back.

"I'm still talking to you here!" Julie complained.

".................................................................................... I .......................................... don't .............................. care .......................................... go............................................ away." Bella said sleepily and slowly opened her eyes noticing it was getting dark. "Aw, man."

"Julie..."

"Yes, Shun?"

"Go home."

"But what about her?"

"Just go."

"No, not until she does."

"I'm not going home, just to make that clear."

"Then, Shunny-boy can't make me."

"He's not making me stay, so scram!" Bella growled.

"No."

"Would you rather me take you to may house and you can have my parents?"

"Uhh.... were they the ones that came into class today?"

"Yes, so would you like me to take you to them and you can deal with them?"

"No, I think, I need to go, bye." Julie said. Turning and running off down the hill.

"You look really tired," Shun said after Julie was gone.

"Meh, I don't really care, I can sleep here all night,"

"I'm not letting you sleep outside, Bella,"

"And I'm not sleeping in your house until you give me some answers from earlier."

"You really want to know that much?"

"Yes so tell, Please," she said looking up at him cranking her neck over the back of her bag to look at him. "actually, if it's that bad you don't have to tell me," she said and her eyes were sympathetic. Shun stood up and walked over to Bella, he put a hand out and Bella just looked at it. "Umm...."

"You're not sleeping out here all night and getting sick or killed or possibly raped by Jason or Koga," Bella thought about it and grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Tell me, please that you don't have an alarm clock,"

"I do,"

"Nnnnoooo!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It means waking up early and going to school."

"Yeah, that's true but you have to go ya know,"

"I know, I just don't want to,"

"That's obvious."

"Is that meant to be a joke?" Bella asked as they reached the front door and Shun unlocked and opened the door. "Wow!"

"Wow?"

"What else do you want me to say, 'you have a massive house that's awesome and I would rather not destroy it?' or something along those lines?"

"No, just a different reaction to everyone else."

"What did they say? 'Sweet house, man! I wish I had it!' is that what they said?"

"Something along those lines." Shun laughed.

"Okay," Bella said as she yarned and stretched.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can crash out," he said and walked towards the stair case. Bella walked beside him and before he could walk onto the first step she hugged him.

"Thank-you, Shun, I really appreciate this," she smiled and skipped up the stairs looking at everything on the way up. Shun stood there for a second then followed watching her look curiously around the house as she went. She come to the last room on the far end of the house and opened the door but before she could look in, Shun grabbed the door handle and her hand and pulled the door shut again. "Your room, I presume?"

"Yeah,"

"Fair enough," she said looking up at him then down at her hand then back up at him again to find him staring down at her. "Something wrong?"

"No, just............. nothing." he said and let her go then turned and walked to one of the closed doors. Shun opened it and Bella popped her head in with her hand holding herself up by her hand leaning on Shun's shoulder. Bella looked up at him when he paused.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked standing up straight again looking at him.

"Fine,"

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, what's wrong?" Bella sat on the floor with her back against the wall to show she was interested.

"Don't worry about it, It's not that important or anything, maybe one day you will find out but you need to sleep."

"Fine." Bella sighed and got up and kicked her bag into the room. "Thank-you, again, for this."

"Don't mention it, Bella." Bella walked into the room as Shun walked off and went to his, when he closed his door, Bella grabbed her stuff for school out and put in on the chair in the room then grabbed her Pj's and put them on, putting her clothes from that day in her bag, got into the bad and went to sleep with the door wide open not bothering to close it.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor looking up at Shun standing in the door looking at her.

"I told you, I don't like alarm clock's cause they give me a heartattack."

"I realize that, well anyway, time to wake up, we have to get to school,"

"Can I just skip and stay here all day?"

"No, now hurry up." Shun turned and walked away.

"You suck!"

"I know, that's your problem, not mine!"

"MEANIE!!!!" Bella called out to him and she heard him laugh. She got up off the floor and closed the door then got ready for school. When she was ready she went down stairs.

"Ready yet?"

"Do you have food?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Can I steel some of it?"

"Sure, go ahead, Bella," Bella was already gone.

"Thank-you!" she grabbed a couple things and ran out past Shun and out the door with him not far behind.

"Are they going out or something?"

"No, I don't think so, Shun doesn't date anyone,"

"Are you serious, I thought he liked someone,"

"No, he doesn't like anyone, too bad,"

"I'll get him to go out with me,"

"Yeah, right, it's probably impossible with that girl with him, what was her name again, Bella,"

"Yeah, he parents are scary, they hit her and Sarah,"

"Her father is one stricked guy,"

"Yeah, and really medieval too,"

"I know, I don't know how anyone can be so rich and have parents like that,"

"Let's go ask."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going over there,"

"Why not?"

"Well, first she'll kill me then use me as something else, she's weird and kind of creepy, I don't see why Shun, Dan or Sarah would even want to be friends with her at all."

"Shh.... their walking this way," one of the girls in the group said. "Hi, Shun."

Shun looked up at the glaring girls but he just looked down at Bella, she was just watching the ground as she walked not really noticing the girls.

"How are you?" one of the other ones asked, he just looked away in front of him and saw Dan waving at him.

"Hey, Shun, so you found her, eh?" Dan asked looking at Bella. "Where was she?"

"Running around on the streets with nothing to protect herself against anyone or thing."

"I can take care of myself, I don't need anything to help me,"

"Really?"

"Yes, now can we please move onto a different subject?"

"Sure, like what?"

"I don't know, you're the boys, talk." Bella said and looked around her. "Hold on, why is almost every girl in this area staring at me?"

"You didn't realize we had fangirls did you?"

"Fangirls!?" Bella laughed. "That's funny, then why are they- never mind, I know why." Bella said and went quiet.

"You figured it out, already?"

"Yeah, I get why their staring and glaring at me, there's no need to tell me at all."

"Okay, well you figure things out faster then Sarah that's for sure," Dan laughed. "OW!" Bella looked down at Sarah lying on top of Dan with her arms crossed on his head.

"Hey, guys!" Sarah smiled.

"Hey," Dan grumbled pushing himself off the ground letting Sarah fall onto it.

"Ooooowwwwww! Meanie!!" Sarah glared at Dan and he smiled. She looked up at Shun and blinked. "Hey Bella, where did you come from?"

"Umm........."

"Theoretical question," Sarah said in a kid's voice. "It's good to see you, where did you go last night? Don't tell me you stayed out on the streets?"

"No," Bella said and looked at the boy next to her. "Shun, found me running down a street for my parents in their car."

"Shun likes Bella!" Sarah sang looking at Shun. Shun turned his head and stared at her, she smiled turned and ran off away from her friends.

"See you later, Bella," she called over her shoulder running to her next class witch was maths! _Crap, maths_! She thought. _Wait... Bella's in my class, Yay, but so is Shun, damn_! She ran all the way to her class and froze mid-step when she saw something she really didn't want to. Jason and Koga were holding two defenceless girls to a wall and not letting then go anywhere.... _GROSS!!!!!!!! there kissing them_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarah yelled in thought. _That's just............. Feral_!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey where did Sarah go?" Julie asked walking over.

"........................................" Bella slowly turned her head and made a sickly face.

"What?" Julie said and looked at her then back at Dan and Shun. "Hey, Danny, Shunny-boy, how are you?"

"Annoyed," Dan sighed. "My name isn't Danny,"

"......?" Julie didn't reply, "What are you looking for?"

"Sarah."

"Why?"  
"She ran off."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many stupid questions?" Bella growled and turned back around and started walking off toward where Sarah had run off to. Julie frowned.

"Shunny-boy," she said and Shun just turned and followed Bella away. Dan quickly ran after them.

"Sarah!"

"What!?"

"When did you get here, you should have said something," Jason grinned walking to her making her walk back against a wall.

"Get the hell away from me Creep-o!" Sarah groaned in a sick voice.

"Why? Is your little boyfriend gonna kill me if I touch you?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sarah growled. "and no, cause I'll kill you first!"Jason grinned and put a hand on either side of her head. Sarah looked at one then the other then at Jason and put her hands up to push him away. He didn't move and leaned forward. He was inches away from her when something grabbed the back of his shirt and started pulling it chocking him. Sarah looked over Jason's shoulder and smiled widely. Dan had his hand clenching onto the back of Jason's shirt pulling on it. Bella and Shun just stood back and watch. Bella had her arms crossed over her chest and Shun had his hands in his pockets. Dan was standing to his side holding one arm out straight preventing Jason from for getting any closer to Sarah, he was growling.

"Get away from her!" Dan growled with his eyes closed trying not to lose it.

"Why should I? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Jason asked looking over his shoulder.

"Why would that be any business of yours?" Dan growled. "Now, get away from, Sarah, or I will smash your head through the wall!"

"Do it, do it, do it!" Sarah dared him. She looked back at Jason but he didn't make any attemt to move. She groaned.

"Move!" Dan growled.

"No." Jason simply replied. Dan clenched his fist tighter and yanked Jason back and away from Sarah throwing him into one of his fangirls. She screamed really, _really_ loudly! Sarah lifted a hand to her ear.

"That hurt ya know!" she growled and looked up at Dan standing in front of her with his back to her. She smiled. Dan was glaring down at Jason and he glared back.

"So, she is your girlfriend after all," Jason smirked. "Well- OW!!"

"Don't talk to, Dan like that!" the fangirl growled. "If you say anything like that again, it wll hurt even more." Jason looked at the slap mark on his arm and glared back at her.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"You're talking about my Dan there!" she growled.

"Who are you anyway?" Jason asked suddenly interested.

"My name is Jane and GET OFF OF ME, PERVERT!!!!" the girl he was basically sitting on scream in his ear.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he growled and jumped up. Sarah laughed and walked up behind Dan. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Dan stiffened when she hugged him and he looked over his shoulder down at her.

"Umm........................." Dan said blankly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you," Sarah smiled and looked up at him. "He would have kissed me if you didn't come..... YUK!" she said in a very child like voice making a face. Dan smiled and looked back at Jason standing up glaring at him.

"What?" Dan said blankly.

"Get away from my-" Jason looked over his shoulder at the very annoying fangirl. "Will you stop doing that!!!!????"

The fangirl didn't answer, she just turned and walked off in a posh way. He just watched her ass as she walked away. Bella and Sarah looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing falling to the ground holding their stomachs. Shun and Dan where really confused but shrugged it off.

"Ow!" the girls laughed out curling up into little balls. Jason turned back around and looked at the weird people.

"What happen?" he more asked himself then anyone else.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella laughed out in a scream kind of way.

"RAPIST!" Sarah added in the same tone and they looked at him only go into another fit of laughter.

Jason growled and walked at them. By now Sarah was with Bella not near Dan or Shun. They looked up and blinked.

"The pervs walking at us!" Sarah commented. "Can someone please help us!?" Jason stood over them and looked down at them.

"He looks creepy when he's standing up!" Bella said a little scared. They quickly jumped up to run off but he grabbed one of their arms and held them there. "Crap!"

"Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Away from you,"Sarah murmured and looked around her. Bella was throwing her arms around to get away hitting him in the head a few times while she was at it.

"Fine.............." Bella sighed and stood absolutely still. Se took a deep breath. "LET GTO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF YOUR VICTOMS!!!!!" She yelled and he let her arm go. "Yes!" she ran off and to Shun, hiding behind him.

Jason turned to Sarah and turned her around t face him. She looked at him then away to find where Dan was. "Dan, help!" she whined child-like. Dan looked at her and ran at Jason in seconds flat, knocking Jason, himself and Sarah to the ground, Jason let her go and she got up quickly running over to Bella. Jason growled and punched Dan in the face getting him off. Dan got up and clenched him fist swinging them at Jason. He hit him over and over pushing Jason back to a wall. Jason put his hands up in defence and blocked a fair amount of hits to his head. He got angry and fort back. He clenched his fists and stepped forward, throwing a punch hitting Dan in the face. Dan went again, the punch got blocked and he got hit in the gut. Dan cringed.

"Boy fight," Bella randomly said. "Can I join!?"

"No, Bella," Shun said grabbing her arms. "you can't join in,"

"But... Why?"

"No."

"WHY!?"

"Cause you could get really hurt,"

"I doubt that," she grumbled, "I want to join!"

"No, Bella," Shun sighed holding her back as Jason and Dan started to get into a really bad fight with blood now.

"Please,"

"No."

"Please,"

"No."

"Please,"

"No."

"Please,"

"No," Shun growled and started walking off dragging Bella with him.

"But, but, but...." Bella said reaching her arms out wanting to go back. "Fine." she gave up. Bella crossed her arms and dragged her ankles on the ground, if Shun was gonna drag her the she would have to make an effort, she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"What are you protecting?" Jason asked, "You said she wasn't your girlfriend so what's wrong, afraid to lose her, are you?"

"............................................................................................................................................................." Dan didn't answer. _Yes..... I am_.... he added silently to himself. Sarah stood on the sidelines watching. _What is Jason trying to get at_? She thought. _I don't see the point in this.... Seriously! Does he think Dan likes me of something!? He's a weird-o_!

"Oh-no.... Not...."

"Good morning class,"

"Miss. Smith," Sarah grumbled and lay her head down on her desk closing her eyes.

"Has everyone put there homework on my desk?"

"Yes," everybody said happily.

"No," Sarah and Bella grumbled out slamming their heads on the desks. "Ow."

"Why is that girls?" Miss. Smith asked. "Why have you not handed in your English homework?"

"Didn't do it or get it!"they said. "We lost it at home."

"How could you lose it?" Miss. Smith asked looking disbelieving at them.

"Uhhhh................... You can't even walk into my room without hurting yourself, let alone, see the floor, Miss," Bella said quiltily.

"Oh,"

"An I don't live in my house no more." she added looking at Sarah, Dan and Shun who looked back at her.

"Why is that?"

"You think I'm gonna live in that house, pfft... no thank-you!"

".."

"Yeah, she ain't going back to the medieval castle to be beaten like a slave," Sarah said looking at Bella then at Miss. Smith.

"Oh, you-"

"Don't bother." Bella growled, she didn't want anyone's sympathy. Sarah got an idea and jumped on top of her table, Miss. Smith put up her hand and Sarah copied.

"Don't mimic me, Sarah and sit down,"

"Don't mimic me, Sarah and sit down," Sarah repeated in a mocking tone.

"Stop that right now, Miss!"

"Stop that right now, Miss!"

"Sarah, sit down this minute!" Miss Smith growled pointing her finger down to the floor.

"Sarah, sit down this minute!" Sarah mimicked and did the same action.

Miss. Smith turned around to the board, picked up chalk and started writing on the board. Sarah turned around on her desk and did the same making facing and make her hand look like it was talking while Miss. Smith explained what they were doing. Bella smiled and jumped up on her desk but started dancing around on the desk and jumping from one to the other kicking everyone's work to the floor then ran back up the desk's to her spot and jumped out her desk with a loud THUD! Miss. Smith turned around and Sarah and Bella were sitting calmly in their seats like they weren't doing anything, she looked at everyone else and turned her angry gaze back to Sarah and Bella who weren't there no more. Shun and Dan covered their mouths to mute the sound but it didn't last for long. Sarah was behind but next to Miss. Smith mimicking her and Bella was at Miss. Smiths desk looking at all the paper work messing it all up then grabbed Miss. Smiths chalk and eraser. She grabbed a chair, got on it and rubbed off everything on the board about school work. She lifted the chalk up and wrote:

_**English, Sminglish! Who cares..... P.E's better then this class! BORING!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES..... Otherwise your a NNNNNNEEEEEERRRRRRDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SMART ASS'S!!!!!!! You suck!!!!!!!!!!!! =] =P**_

Bella jumped off the chair and put it back then tapped Sarah on the shoulder and they ran back to their seats as Miss. Smith turned around to continue her lesson but froze and read what was written on the board and turned back to the two girls in the back of the room trying not to laugh. The had one hand over their mouths their other around their stomachs.

"BELLA! SARAH! GET OUT THIS MINUTE!" Miss. Smith yelled pointing to the door.

"But Miss, we where only having fun," Sarah complained picking up her bag and put it on her back.

"Yeah, your no fun Miss, Party crasher!" Bella whined and follow Sarah with picking her bag up and putting it on her back. Bella grinned and nudged Sarah looked at Bella and her evil grin and nodded a little.

"Julie likes Jason and Koga!!!!!!!!" they yelled and jumped on their desks and ran across them avoiding Julie going spaz and chancing them on the ground. "Julie likes Rapist's!" they sang out and jumped onto the teacher's desk.

"Hey, Miss, what's with you today, cat got your tongue or what!?" Sarah teased looking down at her.

"GET OUT!"

"MAKE US!!!!" Bella yelled back pointing at the door the teacher was.

"OUT!"

"........... NO!!!! ............" Bella poked her tongue out at the teacher and Sarah took out her full drink bottle from her bag and opened it.

"I hope none of this stuff is important to you," she said tipping her drink bottle upside down. "cause it's going to the fishies!" she poured it all over the desk. Her and Bella jumped off it and to the door crashing into someone.

"OW!" Bella complained in a _**really**_ childish voice rubbing her nose. "That was my nose!" she looked up and froze. "Oh-no........ RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah looked up and laughed nervously.

"Hey, Mother, Father.... Bella's parents, Principle Water," she grinned at her principle.

"My name is, Principle Scotts, Sarah!" the Principle growled and she looked at Bella, she was scared.

"Can we run now, Sarah?" she asked inching away watching her parents carefully.

"Yeah, we can run now, Bella," she shivered at the death glare their fathers were giving them and they turned and ran back up to the desk and to the back of the room.

"SARAH! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Sarah's father yelled at her.

"Are you mental, I'm not going back down there," Sarah called over her shoulder running to Dan and Shun sitting next to each other with Bella right behind her.

"Come here, Sarah," her mother said calmly.

"No." Sarah said stubbornly.

"Come here,"

"No."

"Bella,"

"No." Bella simply said and hid behind Shun's chair when her father gave her a serious death glare saying; "If you don't come here right now and come home, there will be consequences!"

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not going back with you!" she said shaking her head in a bit of fear.

"Please, Bella, I really miss you," Bella's mother said, Bella looked over Shun's shoulder and at her mother, she stood up.

"Really?" she asked starting to walk forward but she didn't notice her mother's hands in a way ready to hit her at any given moment. Her mother had fake tears in here eyes and that's all Bella was concentrating on. As she walked past Dan and Sarah they tried to grab her arm but she moved it away to fast. Shun wasn't paying much attention.

"Shun, grab her and stop her," Sarah demanded him. He put his hand out just in time as Bella walked past him and grabbed her wrist stopping her, she almost tripped over her own feet.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded looking at Shun's hand holding her wrist.

"I don't know, Sarah, told me to do it," Shun said and looked at her she and Dan were just watching Sarah's and Bella's fathers more then their mothers. Sarah pointed her head towards Bella's mother Bella looked and froze. Her mothers hands were clenched at her said and she was glaring at Sarah, Bella slowly moved backwards and behind Shun, even with his still holding her wrist.

"Thank-you, Sarah," Bella murmured and hugged Shun cause she was scared and didn't know what else to do.

"Hey, you think you can run fast enough to get away from your 'rents?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, anything right now, why?"

"Cause were out off here," Sarah jumped up pulling Dan with her and they ran out the other door to the room and Sarah popped her head back in. "BELLA!?" Bella slowly looked to her parents then Shun and back again. Her father was walking to her and Shun with his fists clenched. She looked at Shun when his grip tightened on her wrist.

"That hurts, ya know," Bella whined under her breath to him.

"Sorry," he said and let go of her wrist then grabbed her hand, jumped up out of his seat and ran for the door basically dragging her with him. Bella stared at his hand holding hers but shrugged and ran as fast as she could to keep up with him when the got outside the door they just ran down the corridors of the school with their parents, Principle and a few teachers after them, they split up. They reached an empty class room and ran into t closing the door behind them as loud footsteps ran past. Shun pulled Bella in with him and s back hit and wall pulling Bella into a almost protective hug, Dan and Sarah just fell to the floor trying to catch their breath and looked up at Shun hugging Bella and Bella being very confused. Sarah grinned.

"So, back to my question from yesterday, Bella, do you like Shun?" she asked. Bella grumbled something and stared at Sarah.

"I'm not answering that," Bella sighed when Sarah jumped up and walked over.

"Well your always hugging him,"

"As a friend, Sarah, but from what I saw today, you like Dan _more_ than a friend!" Bella smirked. Sarah grumbled this time. "It was nothing more then a hug to a friend,"

"Sure, sure," Bella laughed. "That's what you say, just because you won't admit it."

"And what about you? You won't admit it if you like Shun or not so why should I tell you if I like Dan or not?"

"I don't really care, you started it, and I finish it," Bella smiled. "And by the way, Shun is still right here, still hugging me!" she turned her head to Shun and he let her go and walked over to Dan on the other side of the class room. Shun sighed.

"What's wrong with you, Shun?" Dan asked when he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Nothing,"

"Seriously, you never sigh or anything, so what's wrong? Do you like Bella or something?" Dan asked suspiciously eyeing Shun then looked over at the girls tackling each other and laughing. "Their weird girls," he added shaking his head at the girls. Shun turned his head slightly and looked at the two girls.

"Okay, they are weird," he smiled and little as they rolled around the room, play fighting.

"Ow!" they said and laughed when they hit the teachers desk. "That hurt,"

"That's why you don't play fight in a classroom," Dan said and walked over offering to help the girls up, they looked at one another and grinned. They got up a little and pounced sending him to the floor then got up and ran behind Shun as Dan got up rubbing his had. "That's not fair," he walked over to them and they smirked.

"Really?" Bella said. "then this must be the fairest thing ever," she put her hand son Shuns back and pushed him off the desk and into Dan knocking them both to the ground landing on their backs looking up at the girls.

"You're so gonna pay for that, Bella," Sarah laughed and jumped on her back.

"Get off, or are you switching sides?"

"No, I want a piggy-back,"

"No way, and if I was I would say after we get away from the crazy people looking for us and when I pushed Shun, I think I might have alerted the enemy cause it sound's like someone's coming this way," she said and Sarah jumped off her back at looked at the classroom.

"Why did we have to run into the Science classroom!?" she complained but looked at Bella, she was really quiet. "What are you doing?"

"Listening, so shoosh!" she put a finger to her lips and looked at Sarah, she zipped her mouth up,locked it and through away the fake key over her shoulder. Bella smiled and looked back at the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and a class come in. _Crap_! They thought. Bella jumped over the teachers desk, Sarah jumped up on the room holding onto a pipe and hanging there, Dan and Shun jumped out the open window and clung onto the walls behind the trees watching people walk past not seeing them there. Sarah looked at Bella and she pointed to the window. Sarah nodded and slowly and quietly went across the pips to the window. When the teacher turned around she jumped down and out the window. When the class wasn't paying attention Bella slowly and quietly crawled across the floor to the window stopping behind a few people to hid when the teacher turned around and looked around the class. Bella stopped at one desk and looked up at the boy, he had short scruffy hair with a side fringe, a black cap on backwards, fingerless gloves -Bella wanted them-, a baggy blue top on with a vest and really baggy jeans. She sat there for a minute watching and looked to see if the teacher was looking or not.

"MJ!" the teacher growled.

The boy Bella was watching looked up to the teacher. "What?"

"Are you paying attention!?" he growled.

"What were you talking about?" the guy MJ asked and looked down to find Bella sitting on the floor watching him, he looked back up at the teacher.

"Pythagoras Theorem,"

"Oh yeah, no I'm not listening, it's boring," MJ said and looked at his book.

"Hopeless boy,"

"What was that Mr. Sharp?" MJ asked. "I didn't quiet get that that!" Bella smiled and sniffled a laugh, she looked out the window to her friends, Sarah was sitting in the trees glaring at it with a _really bored_ expression. Bella grinned and looked back at the boy.

"Who are you?" he asked when Mr. Sharp looked away and continued the lesson, lucky for her no one else noticed her.

"I'm Bella, who are you?"

"MJ,"

"Are you a Skater boy?"

"What?"

"Do you own a deck!?" Bella grumbled.

"Yeah,"

"Can I borrow it?" Bella smiled and looked around the room. "Do you have any mates in this class, say about three?"

"Yeah, what do you need it for?"

"Me and my friends are kind of in a fix,"

"What kind of fix?"

"Parents,"

"........." he gave her a questioning look.

Bella sighed. "First day yesterday, got into tons of trouble, my parents are medieval, I got hit a few time, Sarah go hit, got home grabbed my stuff and ran away, got into trouble just now-ish or last class and am now running from mine and her parents -both stricked- the principle and a few teachers, and we would rather not get caught," she paused as Mr. Sharp spoke out and explained something then when he turned around she continued, "Do you think you can help me out or what?"

"Yeah, we can help you out, just give me a second," he looked at his work sheet and grabbed a blank piece from his book, ripped it out and wrote on it then throw it over the room to one of his mates, they read it and pasted it to another then to another and they got rid of the evidence. They all looked over then out the window at Sarah sitting impatient in the tree and the two boys with her. They turned to MJ and nodded and smiled at Bella, she smiled back and nodded then looked at the teacher and what he was doing. _He's stupider then I am_.... she thought. _On the shortest sides of the triangle, there is 7 and 8, the longest side is x. To solve it, you start with x squared equals 7 squared plus 8 squared. The next stage is x squared equals 49 plus 64, so that is x equals 113. Then it is x square rooted equals 113 square rooted. That means that the answer is, x equals 10_. she grinned and slowly crawled up to the board. _Stupid_! She picked up the chalk and eraser, she rubbed I all out and re-wrote it on the board then quickly ran and hid before anyone could see her.

"Umm.... Mister!?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"What's with the complicated work on the board?"

"What are you-" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked over the work on the board. Sarah looked into the room and laughed at Bella re-doing the teacher work, he was stupid.

Bella went back to sitting in front of MJ, him and his three friends just looked at her.

"What?" Bella whined.

"What grade are you in?"

"8, why?"

"Your smarter then our teacher,"

"I know, he doesn't know anything, you probably have all the wrong stuff in your books." she smiled and looked up at the teacher standing over her. "Crap!" she smiled innocently.

"What are you doing in my classroom."

"Umm....... hiding,"

"From?"

"Psycho people,"

"Like?"

"You ask to many questions,"

"What year are you in?"

"8 and I'm smarter then you are, all your working out was _wrong_." Bella grinned and looked at Jane. "Hey, fangir!"

Jane looked at her and glared. "Not you,"

"Yes, me and Dan don't like you so back off, oh yeah, thanks for hitting Jason for us."

"Your with Dan now?"

"No, but he's _my_ friend. So back off"

everyone looked blankly at her then at the window when it opened.

"It's boring out there, hurry up, Bella!" Sarah growled. "What's taking you so long?"

"The teachers working out and a plan to get us out of this place."

"How's that working for you?"

"Very well thanks."

"Right and what's this way?"

"Can borrow your deck, MJ?" she asked turning back to the guy to her side.

"Yeah," he said and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I hope you three know how to ride a skateboard around corridors and down stairs,"

"Ummm...... What are you getting at Bella?" Dan asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, what are you getting at, girl?" one of MJ's friends asked.

"What's your name?"

"CJ,"

"Do all your names have a J?"

He shrugged.

"Well, what I'm getting at, CJ, is we have to get out of here before our 'rents. Principle and a few teachers find us or were dead,"

"Why?"

"Uhh.... Tell you another time-"

"Mr. Sharp have you seen- Oh, so this is where you four have been hiding out?"

"Oh Crap!" Sarah exclaimed. "Can we borrow your desk's now,"

They boys looked at one another then gave Sarah, Dan and Shun a skateboard each.

"Thanks, we owe you one," they girls said and looked as their mothers and fathers walking into the room and glared at them. Dan and Shun stood right behind the girls.

"This is bad," Dan murmured to Sarah.

"Really bad," Shun corrected.

"Do you two know how to ride a skateboard?"

"Little," Dan said, Shun handed one of the boys back their skateboard.

"Shun, what are you doing?"

"I don't need it, Bella, I can keep up with you three on the boards."

"Right, whatever you say," she shrugged and looked at Sarah, she was smiling.

"Can we go now?"

"First we get out of the room, Sarah."

"Easy," she ran at the adults and through them, Dan followed. Bella sighed, grabbed Shun's hand and ran passed her 'rents and out the door and down the hall with them not far behind, from watching their 'rents. Bella let go of Shun's hand and through the board out in front of her and jumped on it going. "Bella, what are you doing?" Sarah called after her. "There's stairs up ahead!"

"I know!" Bella looked behind her and the her side but in front of her, Shun was keepingup pase. "Just because you can run like a super hero." Shun smiled. Sarah and Dan looked at the skateboards but did what Bella did, Dan had a lot of trouble keeping balance but Sarah was fine and caught up to Bella in no time at all with Dan not far behind.

"You've got to teach me how to ride one of these things," Dan called.

"All it takes is balance, Dan!" she smiled and jumped off the skateboard at the stairs.

"Up or down?" Sarah asked stopping next to her.

"Up." Bella said and started running up the stair with the skateboard under one arm.

"Why?"

"You'll see," Bella said and looked behind her, "Come on, unless you want to get caught." then she turned around and ran up the stairs with Sarah, Dan and Shun right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, why did we run to the roof of the school, Bella?" Dan asked.

"Do you know how to ride a skateboard at all?"

"Yes,"

"How much?"

"A bit,"

"Like?" she asked standing on the MJ's board rolling back and forth on the spot.

"Umm.... I can ride it on a skate park,"

"How about down stairs?"

"What!?" Sarah looked at Bella.

"Can you right pipes?"

"Yes,"

"Railings?"

"Uhh.. a little,"

"Then you should be fine as long as you can keep your balance and go down 10 flights of stairs," she smiled as the door opened to reveal hers and Sarah's parents.

"Hey," Sarah smiled.

"SA-"

"Nuh-uh-uh..... no yelling," Bella shook her heard. "Be civilized."

"Bella," he mother said in her fare scared voice looking at the skateboard. "What are you doing?"

"What? On this?" she looked down. "Skateboarding, why?"

"Get off that thing, this minute!"

"Nuh, I'm good," she smiled and sat down on it then stood up and put it under her arm. "Well, it was comfy." she smiled a little and looked at her friends. Dan was scared, Sarah wanted to piss them off and Shun just looked normal.

"Where were you last night, Bella?" her mother asked starting to walk over to her.

"At a friends," she said and glanced at Shun, he was smiling.

"What friends house?" Sarah's father asked looking at her.

"..................."

"Answer me, girl!" he growled.

"I'm not going to answer you using that tone."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Can I have a go and see if I can get to them?"

"Go right ahead, I'm bored anyway."

"Yes," Sarah turned to their parents. "So, what if she was at a boys house?"

"A WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Bella grinned, Sarah was good at this.

"Yeah, she was at a friends house, she was at a 'boy' friends house, what does it really matter? She wouldn't do anything with them," she smirked and looked at Shun and Dan.

"At one of your houses!?!?!?! Who's was it, I need to have a little chat with you,"

Dan and Shun looked at each other and sighed. "Mine," Shun said looking at him straight. Dan, Sarah and Bella shot a glance at him and Bella thank him silently with a small nod.

"BELLA!"

"Yes?"

"COME HERE!"

"Nuh," her father and Sarah's father walked at them. They ran past them and into the building.

"Now what? your the smart on," Dan said and looked at Bella, she jumped on top of the railings and put the skateboard on it. "What are you doing!?"

"I asked if you could ride down them, it's what I do,"

"What did you used to be before you got into Brawling?"

"Umm...... Well, you could call it a Punk," she smiled and looked at Sarah. "by the looks of you, you were as well,"

"Yep,"

"Well then, get up and go before I do,"

"Why?"

"Cause, just to warn you, when I'm on a skateboard I tend to be a show-off and I would probable crash into you or you would into me and I don't want to knock you off it cause where ten stories high, so get up and go."

"Okay, and I already know your a show-off," Sarah jumped up and went down,"

"You going, Dan?"

"Uhh..... sure." Dan jumped up and went down not being to far behind Sarah.

"Are you going or not?" Shun asked looking at Bella just standing there.

"Depends how fast can you go down with out getting in my way?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Jump,"

".........."

"Don't worry, you'll see.... I'll see you down there," Bella grinned and pushed off speeding down the railings and Shun jumped through the middle of the spiral of stairs.

"And you say you go fast," Shun laughed. Bella lifted the front of her board up and leaned forward a bit and went down faster.

"Damn, she's slow," Dan laughed from behind Sarah, she looked up.

"No, she's stalling and being a show-off.... SHOW-OFF!!!" Sarah laughed and got a wicked idea. "Hurry up, Bella!"

"Okay, if you say so." Bella called down and jumped off the railing's landing on the one across from it.

"You are a show-off,"

"I told you,"

"How long have you been boarding?"

"Umm.... a fair few years, how about you?"

"Same here," Sarah smiled. Bella jumped to her other side then jamped across the stairs to the other side and turned again. "If you don't stop being to stupid, you're gonna fall, Bella,"

"I know," she grinned. "I doesn't hurt."

"It will if you fall from were you are now,"

"I figured that much out, Sarah, watch where your going before you run into someone or thing." Sarah looked in front of her and pulled the front of her board up and stopped right in front of one of the teachers looking for them.

"What do you think you're doing, Sarah, Dan, Bella, This is school grounds and there is no skateboarding on the school premises!" Miss. Smith growled. She went to grab the board but Sarah took her weight off the back off it and jumped the corner of the stairs, scared to try and jump right across.

"You might want to get some speed there, Bella, Miss. Smiths here,"

"Thanks, I can handle that." Bella looked at Shun. "How are you doing there?"

"I'm keeping up, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but now there's teachers on our way down and out of the school walls, how are you going to handle that?"

"I'll manage,"

"Can you get down there with out breaking a let?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then you should be fine, me not so much,"

"Why?"

"I'm jumping," Bella said she took a deep breath and pulled to board up and skidded on the corner of the railing when she got to Miss. Smith.

"Bella that are you doing?"

"Dying," she laughed a little, Miss. Smith went to grab the board but Bella jumped off it and landed on the railings. Sarah stopped and Dan did two and got off before they fell the rest of the way and looked up at Bella standing on the edge of the railing with Miss. Smith behind her. "Hopefully I can still do this from a year or so again, though this is less the length but close enough.

"Bella, What are you doing!?" Shun growled stopping.

"I'm being an absolute Show-Off." She looked at Miss. Smith. "Bye," she said and through her board over the edge of the railing still holding onto it as she jumped back on it and moved herself and the board and landed on one of the railings near Sarah and Dan and Shun landed behind her.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Sarah snapped and Bella looked like she wasn't thinking.

"No, I just had to try it and you said pick up speed so I did,"

"Numbskull!"

"I know." then they were off again with their parents not to far behind.

After school the four friends walked to the Skate Park with the boards. They looked around but couldn't see MJ or CJ there yet so Bella and Sarah got on the boards and started mucking around on the ramps, rails, pipes and the flat surface of the area.

"What the hell are they?" Dan asked looking at Sarah basically dancing on the skateboard with going one way then the other changing direction as she did. Bella was just rolling around getting a little board.

An hour passed and a black van pulled up in the parking lot of the Skate Park. Bella looked up from her lying down position next to Shun and propped herself on her elbows to looked behind her. CJ jumped out of the drivers seat in the Van and looked at the four sitting at the edge of the Park.

"Hey, Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I though we might as well bring back your decks when we got out of there and all, there really good ones,"

"How long have you being using a Skateboard?" MJ asked walking over and sat down on Bella's other said. Dan put a hand on Shun's shoulder when MJ sat right next to Bella on her other side but when he did she moved over a bit and sat up closer to Shun and he was happy with that, he was about to rip a lot of grass out of the ground.

"Uh..... a few years,"

"What can you do?"

"Umm...... a lot of stuff but I can't be bothered to do anything right now cause I was board of it an hour ago."

"Aw, come on, I want to see if you can beat me in a race around the Skate Ring." MJ smiled, watching Bella's clear blue eyes. Bella looked away at Sarah and she was grinning.

"I think that would be awesome, it would show who's a better boarder," Sarah said and looked at Shun gripping the grass and winked. "I mean, MJ, you would have been riding for a while right?"

"Uhh... you could say that..."

"How long?" Dan exclaimed looking at him and tried to calm Shun down a little holding his shoulder. Bella didn't see to like the guy sitting next to her and her would be sitting on Shun and minute now... until the guy would stop getting closer to her. MJ moved closer to Bella as he talked, they were in the same grade after all. CJ was the oldest out of them and would normally drive them around.

"Umm........" MJ thought about it for a moment but CJ bet him to answering it.

"MJ, is a new member to the group and he hasn't been riding for that long at all.... though he try's to say he has,"

"How long has he been riding?" Bella asked backing right away and backed into Shun. "Sorry," she murmured looking over her shoulder at him.

"Don't worry about it," He said watching MJ. "What does you name stand for, MJ?" he asked out of sudden interest.

"Mitchell John, why?" he asked and glared at Shun. Saying; "She's mine and you won't take her like all the other girls in the school even for the ones your friend has drooling over him!" and looked back at Bella who was now glaring at him.

"What?" he asked clueless.

"What was that, you said!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Bella growled still reading his eyes as he watched Shun. "Oh, yeah, I read what your thinking through your eyes and by the way......... THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled at him and he backed off.

"Wow..... calm down, there, Bella," Dan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dan, please take your hand off me now," Bella tried to sound calm but Dan did as what she asked. "Okay, you want to race and see what I can do, then bring it on, MJ! I thought you would have been different from Jason and his little friend Koga but it looks like I was wrong,"

"No, your not, it's just, well, girls never talk to me or anything and I don't know how to act."

"How about, yourself before you make me hate you," Bella said taking a deep breath and sighed. She jumped up and her head snapped to the parking lot when she saw a black Mazda pull up. "Time to go,"

"Why?"

"Look who's here," she said and pointed to the car. Sarah, Dan, Shun, MJ and CJ all looked at it and MJ and CJ moved away from the friends, and walked over to Koga and Jason as they got out of their car. Jason was talking and turned to Sarah with a grin on his face and walked over with Koga looking at Bella. The girls growled.

"Ah, Sarah, what a surprise to see you here," Jason greated. "Bella."

Bella growled. "Jason! Koga! What do you want!?!?!?"

"What I can't hang out with friends now?"

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes," MJ said weakly has his ears started to ring.

"Whatever," she sighed and turned away to Sarah, who nodded and they started to walk off with Dan and Shun.

"Sarah?" Jason said.

"What?"

"What to Brawl!?"

"Why?"

"Come on, I know you want to, so why not?"

"Fine." Sarah pulled out a card and held in up in front of her face. Jason, Koga, Bella, Shun and Dan did the same. MJ and CJ walked off with their skateboards and took their friends with them.

"Field, open!" they all said and were in a different dimension.

"Gate card, set!" they both said throwing a card each and it landed in front of their opponent and grow bigger.

"Would you like to start, Sarah?"

"Sure..." Sara growled. "Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Griffin, stand!" Sarah sneered as she threw a little red ball and it landed on the big card in front of her.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Drakus Fear Ripper, stand!" Jason said throwing a little black ball and it landed on the card in front of Sarah. The Bakugan grew. The black one into a human, beast looking thing with purple clothes and the red one into a mythical bird looking thing.

"Griffin power level at 360g's. Fear Ripper power level at 360g's." the Bakupods said.

"Darkus Fear Ripper, attack!" Jason said and the human looking things went at Griffin.

"Ability card, activate! Firewall!" Sarah called throwing a card at her Griffin. "Sick 'em!"

"Griffin power increase to 460g's." the Bakupods said. Jason went to open his mouth and say something but Griffin had already beaten Fear Ripper and they both turned back into little balls and went back to their owners.

"Your fast like, Bella, I'll admit that but are you as smart as her?" Jason said looking at Bella. She had her arms crossed over her chest muttering something. "Something Wrong!"

"Nothing that would concern you, rapist!" she snapped, Shun put his hand over mouth and said something to her. She glared at him and grumbled something to him before just standing there quietly with his hand still over her mouth preventing her from saying anything.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Stringlash, stand!" Jason said.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Falconeer, stand!" Sarah growled.

"Stringlash power level at 330g's. Falconeer power level at 380g's." the Bakupods said. Jason looked at Sarah then at Bella and back again._ They have to same determined look, the same kind of clothes, hair, what isn't the same about them_? He thought. _Do they even like the same guy_?

"Pyrus Falconeer, go!" Sarah said and the bird attacked Stinglash, crushing it and they turned into their little balls going back to their owner.

"Damn it, what is it about you two that I can't seem to beat!?" Jason growled looking at the two of them then at the two boys. "Is it you two!?"

"Don't go dragging anyone else into this if you can beat two simple girls at Brawling, Jason!" Sarah snapped a little.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" she said and looked at her light Bakugan in her hand. "Good-luck, Tigorra. Hoas Tigorra, stand!" she threw Tigorra out and she landed on her card.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Ravenoid, stand!" Jason said and threw his Bakugan. It landed on Sarah's card.

"Tigorra power level at 380g's." the Bakupods said. "Ravenoid power level at 380g's."

"Darkus Ravenoid, get her!" Jason growled demanding his Bakugan to get Tigorra. "Ability card, activate! Darkus Storm Breaker!"

"Ravenoids power increase to 480g's." the Bakupods said.

"No, Jason, it's the other way around." Sarah sighed. "Gate card, open! Sunrise!" the field went a bright yellow and it blinded Jason.

"Tigorra power increase to 480g's." the Bakupods said. "Ravenoids power decrease to 380g's."

"WHAT!?!?!? Not again!!!!" Jason snapped.

"And don't forget," Sarah smiled. "Ability card, activate! Slicing Claw!" Tigorra's claws glowed gold with the sun. She ran at Ravenoid and slashed her claws around. Ravenoid turned into it's little ball and went back to Jason but he didn't catch it, it just went to the ground. Sarah caught Tigorra when she came back to her and they went back to reality.

"And there you have it, you can't beat to simple girls a Brawling and they still don't like you," Sarah laughed out and walked to her friends with a smile on her face. They all turned and left not caring to be there any longer.

"Can we go back to your house?" Bella asked Shun quietly resting her head on Sarah's shoulder looking up at him. Sarah had one arm around Bella's waist to stop her from falling to the ground at any given moment.

"Yeah." Shun said and walked over and took Bella off Sarah picking her up in his arms. As much as Bella hated getting carried, she was way to tired to complain and fight back, so she just lazily crossed her arms and hands on her stomach and lay her head against Shun's shoulder lightly looking up at him till her eyes gave and she closed them and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**2 mouths later**_

"Bella!"

"What!?" she mumbled into her pillow. She put her hands on ether side of her and pushed herself up as well as she could as Shun opened her bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe. Bella looked at him and fell back into her bed. "I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are Bella, so get up lazy!"

"I'm gonna forget you called me that cause I'm still not getting up! What's the point, it's not a school day so why can't I sleep in!?"

"Bella!"

"Oh-no, not you again, Sarah," Bella grumbled. "Can't you go annoy Dan? Or even Julie and let me sleep for one weekend?"

"No, cause Dan's here and Julie, I don't like her and she's more annoying then fun to annoy,"

"And I'm the first person you think of? Is that right?"

"Yes and you're the only fun person to be around at all, the boys just sit there and talk about nothing interesting or fascinating and that's all they do, the last time I did spend time with them it was really un-fun when you locked your door on me and forced me to stay with them."

"Really?" Bella asked looking up from her back to the ceiling and face in the pillow position to Sarah and she nodded. "Okay, I'll get up," she said and threw the blanket off her, got up and walked to the door walking out and down the stairs to the kitchen in a slow, zombie like walk, yarning and rubbed her eyes. Bella stumbled down the stairs and over to the couch.

"What the?" Dan asked as she collapsed on the other couch and curled up in a ball. Sarah skipped down the stairs and stared at Bella. "Stop being a party crasher and wake up!"

"No." Bella growled grabbing a pillow on the couch and put it over her head. "Hey, Shun?"

"Yeah?" he asked sitting on the other couch sighed, got up and got a quilt and put it over her she gladly thanked him for it and pulled it up over her head after putting the pillow under it.

"What time is it exactly?"

"Umm..."

Dan looked at his watch. "8:00,"

"Your kidding me right!?!?!?!?!!?" Bella snapped her head up getting a huge headache and fell back onto the pillow closing her eyes and pulled the quilt over her head. "do you like waking me up early or what?" Bella asked Sarah and she started humming a little song. "not that again." Sarah smiled.

"Shun and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang. Bella just turned around on the couch and went to sleep. "Aww, Man, your no fun Bella."

"I know, I'm tired... shoosh!" Bella growled throwing the other pillow at her and hit her in the head.

"Hay!"

"........." Bella curled up and was already bad asleep, murmuring stuff.

"Well, what are you going to do now, Sarah?" Dan laughed looking at the peaceful sleeping girl.

"Wake her up ant way I can,"

"Your kidding right?" Shun shook his head. "If you do we won't have any peace and quiet around here."

"I'll take her out so you two can talk."

"Fine.... but don't blame us when she yells." Shun grumbled covering his ears as Sarah ran and jumped on the couch right on top of Bella. She jumped at and glared at Sarah. "Hi," Sarah said innocently.

"Hi." Bella growled and lifted her hand, Sarah jumped up and ran up the stairs with Bella not far behind her. She ran to Bella's room and when Bella showed at the door Sarah some clothes at her. "Fine." Bella sighed and got ready.

Sarah came skipping down the stairs with Bella not far behind her and out the door. Bella was grumbling to herself as she walked.

"Hey, Bella, Sarah, what's up!?"

"Huh?" they looked up from there long silence and smiled a little. "Hey, Runo, nothing really, you?"

"I was just going to see Dan and Shun to find you guys,"

"What wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing just that theirs someone who wants to talk to you guys."

Bella and Sarah looked at each other but got up and went with Runo to the school. Alice, Morucho and Julie were there all sitting down at one of the lunch tables.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked looking at them.

"Nothing," Morucho said sadly.

"What's happened!?" Bella asked in a frant and looked at Julie but didn't bother to say anything.

"It's.......... it's............" Alice started but she couldn't say it.

"It's what!?" Sarah asked looking at the Bakugan Brawlers.

"..................... Jason …...................." Runo said and sat down.

"What did he do!?"

"He visited a little girl in the hospital last night and tried to kill her," Alice cried.

"What little girl?" Bella demanded.

"Her names Amy, she's......"

"We shouldn't bring that up,"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Bella yelled slamming her fists on the table shocking everyone.

".........." they didn't answer.

"If you won't tell me, I'll go and find out myself."

"Bella," Sarah said softly.

"Yes, Sarah?" Bella asked turning around calmly.

"You don't want to know who the girl is,"

"Why not?"

"Cause, it's not something you have to hear from us, it's something you have to find out from...."

"Girls!" Dan called running down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, were fine," Sarah sighed and looked back at Bella.

"Where's Shun?" Bella asked being h only to notice.

"He's still at home, why?"

"Did you hear what happened to the little girl, Amy, last night?" Runo asked looking up and stopped what she was saying.

"Amy?" Dan said slowly, he's eyes widened and he stared at the group. "What happened?"

"Jason, visited her last night," Alice said and looked around at the group.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"He tried to kill her,"

"He what!?" Sarah snapped her head up and stared at Julie.

"He tried to-" Julie started again watching Bella and as soon as she was about to say it again Bella turned and ran off.

"Bella, where are you going!?" Sarah yelled but didn't get any answer. "This isn't good,"

"Why?" Dan asked looking down at her.

"If Bella finds out Amy's, Shun's little sister, she's going to go crazy and passably try and kill Jason, I mean everything he's done for the past two months and now he sticks her again, I think he might be trying to get to Bella or something."

"Maybe your right,"

"We won't tell her, she has to find out from Shun himself, or it won't be good."

"He was going to visit Amy later on today so hopefully Bella finds him before then or something bad might happen."

"How did Amy get put in hospital anyway?"

"Jason,"

"How?"

"He beat her up after she won a Brawl against him and Shun saw the whole thing and it traumatised him for a long time and she was getting better but now, I don't know how it will be,"

"I hope she's alright,"

"So do I, Sarah, so do I," Dan said hugging her a little with one arm over her shoulders.

Bella ran as fast as she could though the streets to get to the hospital without stopping. When she got across the road from it she bent down with her hands on her knees and looked up at the hospital as a group of medics went running in with a little girl in there care. She had short shoulder length hair. _She looks so much like Shun_, she thought watching them. _How can she look so much like him? Are they related or something? Didn't he mention something about someone living with him? Damn it, I wish I could remember! Wait a second... he wouldn't tell me who lived with him or_....... just at that second she body turned and ran back to Shun's house on it's own as fast as it could. As Bella reached the hill up to Shun's house he was coming out of the house. Bella took a deep breath and bolted up the hill as fast as she could, he started closed the door behind him, but Bella ran into him and they both fell to the ground inside the house.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Shun asked looking at her next to him with her eyes closed and a hand on her head.

"Owwwww...................." She complained and glared at the floor. "That hurt! And what I'm doing is asking the same question I did two months ago. Who lives with you that you said you were living here alone for now?" she sat up pulling him with her not noticing that he was hugging her to him.

Shun sighed. "Why do you want to know so much about me anyway?"

"Your my friend, I have a right to know what's going on around me and who people are and all. So tell."

"okay, okay," Shun sighed and pulled Bella up with him as he stood up with her still in the hug. "The other person who lives with me is my little sister,"

"What's her name?"

"Amy," Shun said sadly. "But before you come here, Jason got into a Brawl with her and when he lost to her, before her was as they say a rapist, he bashed girls up if he lost to them,"

"So he beat her up just because he lost to her in a Brawl?"

"Yes," Shun said.

"That's just.........." the words caught in her throat._ Amy, is Shun's little sister and Jason went back last night trying to_................................................................................. "THAT LOSER IS DEAD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella clenched her fists then realized she was hugging Shun and let go and stepped away. "Sorry, I just remembered something and I kinda do that."

"What are ya yelling about anyway? Did someone do something to you or....."

"Shun, I'm fine," Bella said putting a finger over his mouth to stop him from talking. "How old is Amy and what does she look like?" she moved her finger away and Shun stared at her for a breaf moment then answer.

"She's ten and she has black shoulder length hair-"

Bella had tears starting to well up in her eyes. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing, it's just..... don't worry, where were you going just now?"

"I was going to see Amy and see how she was going, why?"

Bella shook her head a little to clear it. "Jason went to the hospital last night and tried to kill Amy, I only heard about it today when me and Sarah ran into Runo than Dan showed up and they started talking and I ran off to the hospital and-" Shun hugged her rather tightly to himself freezing her talking and rested his head on her shoulder. "Shun?" She asked looking up at him a little from her head basically getting held to his shoulder. Shun just looked up at her a little for a minute and held her tighter.

"Is she okay?" he asked her quietly with her eyes closed and looking down at the ground.

"What I got there they were talking into the hospital,"

"...."

"There were at least nine nurses there and a doctor," Bella whispered, hugging him a little. "Are you alright?"

"She was near death as it was and he went and tried to kill her, again," Shun choked.

"I won't let him hurt her, you can caught on it," Bella said and let go of Shun but he didn't seem to move. "I'll call Sarah and Dan and get them back here," Bella said and got up after her let go of her, she walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone dialling Sarah's number.

"Hello," Sarah answered in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, Sarah, I'm fine, Shun's still here and I think you and Dan should get back here and help to comfort Shun,"

"You know who Amy is?"

"I saw her getting taken into the hospital cause I ran there to find out and she didn't look to good, Shun knows now and I know what's going on, I'm going to stay with Amy at the hospital tonight, if Shun will let me so I can watch over her, I don't want him in harms way if Jason comes again," Bell said as she listened to everyone in the background gap and choke, she was on loudspeaker.

"Bella, are you mental!?!? he could hurt you and you could-"

"Sarah!"

"Yes?"

"Chill, I'll be fine, just get here with Dan,"

"Were on our way, Bella, you don't have to worry,"

"Okay, but I don't want to be rude or anything but I think it would be better if everyone else didn't come, I don't think he could handle all the stress and people asking questions and all,"

"Okay," Alice said in her calm voice. "AS long as you and Shun are okay, well stay away as long as it will help,"

"Thank-you, Alice, I owe you one,"

"I'm not letting my Shunny-boy deal with this alone-"

"SHUT UP, JULIE!!!!!!! GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah snapped and took a deep breath. "You should get to Shun and make sure he doesn't do anything rash and comfort him. "

"Sure, sure, I'll see you soon and tell Julie I said this....." Bella said and Sarah took it off loudspeaker. "stop calling Shun, Shunny-boy, stay away from me, keep the hell away from Amy and-"

"And whatever else I want to say?"

"Yeah, but this counts for the both of us, if I was there I could say it but I need to stay here and care for Shun, see you soon, Sarah,"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Bella hung the phone up and looked out at Shun, he was sitting on the couch looking at the door in his thoughts. Bella sighed and walked over to him and sat down on the other end of the couch watching him from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, sitting facing her. "They'll be here soon,"

"What were you saying to them?"

"Uhh......"

"I heard you mention the hospital, Amy, me and you staying somewhere,"

Bella sighed and took a deep breath prepared for him to stop her from going. "I don't want you to go there not cause I don't think it would b good to stay with her but cause it's not safe for you to go there when Jason's walking around trying to kill her cause he will probably go for her and then you," she paused watching his face carefully. "I was thinking maybe I should stay at the hospital to look over her tonight to make sure he doesn't get another chance to hurt her,"

"No," Shun said with disbelief in his voice. "You can't honestly think your going to stay there and get yourself hurt to protect, Amy?"

"Yes, I am, I don't want her to get hurt, I don't know what happened but I don't think he just went there and put a pillow over her to bloke her breathing, they were taking her into the hospital when I got there so he found a way t get her out of the building, and seeing as he has the reputation of being a rapist and all I wouldn't put anything past him."

"If your staying there then I'm going with you, Bella, and that's it."

"I knew you would say that,"

"You should,"

She sighed. "If you insist, but he comes then I'm not gonna hide and let her get hurt."

"Just don't get yourself killed while your at it," Bella smiled.

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the hell!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!"

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sarah," Bella and Shun jumped up and ran to the door, swinging it open. "Are you alright?"

"Jason,"

"What did he do?"

"......................................."

"Sarah, what did he do!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Go to the hospital, now," Bella was already running as fast as she could down the hill with Sarah and Shun, Dan was at the bottom and she ran right passed him and onto the streets. She ran all the way there getting there with Shun just behind her Sarah and Dan trailed behind a little. She ran in the door and glared at the two boys standing there grinning at her.

"Jason."

"Hello, Bella,"

"What are you doing here!?"

"I came to see how little Amy was doing," he looked at Shun. "To bad you can't protect her forever-" Bella stepped in front of him with her hands to her side with clenched fists, shaking. "Protecting him now are we?"

"Sarah,"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Go to Amy with Shun now," she growled glaring at Jason and Koga. "I have to deal with these two,"

"But I wasn't to help and it would be better if Dan went with him,"

"That do that, I really don't care, just go." she said and looked at Dan, he got Shun and they went to Amy's room.

"What did you do to the girl?"

"Nothing at all,"

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm not falling for it, now what did you do to her?"

"Noth-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO AMY!!!!" Bella yelled clenching her fists harder with her nails now.

"........................................" they just stared at her.

"Where did you take her, Jason?" Sarah asked calmly with a hand on Bella's shoulder to stop her from attacking him.

"Just to the park,"

They stared at each other for a little while till a doctor come out, he took on look at Bella and ran to her.

"Are you alright? What has happened? What were you-"

"I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at the doctor, turned and stormed out of the hospital leaving the doctor confused.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella!"

"Bella!?"

"Where are you, Bell!?!?" Sarah called walking up the stairs with Dan and Shun not far behind her. "Witch one is her room?"

"The second to the left," Shun said and walked to his own room. Sarah looked at Dan and they walked to her room.

"Well, where else could she be if she's not in here cause she didn't go anywhere else when she left the hospital, I came with her here and left,"

"I wonder where she is?" Sarah and Dan walked out of the room and walked to Shun's room looking in the door and their jaws dropped. Bella was fast asleep, curled up on Shun's bed on one side of it nearly falling off. She was hugging one of his pillows while lying her head on it. Sarah walked in and over to Bella. _Does she care about Shun this much_? She thought lightly moving Bella's fringe. _What was she thinking for these past two months and all? What does Shun think of her and how long will it take before she does something so stupid it could possibly kill her_.

"Mmmm........" she murmured something and turned over in her sleep pulling the pillow with her.

"What is she dreaming about?"

"I don't think she's dreaming, Dan," Sarah said quietly as Bella started to toss and turn on the spot, she let go of the pillow throwing it to the other side of the bed and clenching onto the sheets under her. Sarah down stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl, two clothes and a water bottle, she ran up the stairs back to the room. Sarah sat down next to Bella. She tipped the water in the bowl and soaked one of the clothes dabbing it on Bella's forehead when she stopped throwing herself around.

Dan nudged Shun in the side, Shun looked at him and Dan nodded out the door. They looked at the girls, Sarah was calming Bella down with a soothing voice and stroking her head, they turned and left.

Dan and Shun sat down on the couch and got comfortable. Dan thought for a minute then looked at Shun.

"So, what do you think about her?" Dan asked. Shun looked up confused then looked away. "Shun, I know your thinking,"

"Uhh..........." Shun said stupidly.

"Come on, Shun, it's a simple 'yes or no' question," Dan erged. "Tell, do you like Bella or not?"

"Well... I.... uh... um..." Shun looked away and turned back. "And if I told you, you would have to answer my question,"

"What's that?"

"Do you like Sarah?"

"Uhh......................." Dan thought about it and grinned. "You have to answer my question first, Shun."

"Well.... I don't know... I mean I like having her around and she's a great person... she cares about Amy a lot even though she has know idea about how Amy got put in hospital or what happened... she doesn't really care as long she Amy's safe...."

"Yeah, I could tell, when I got down there and they were talking Bella was standing there thinking not knowing what was going on but as soon as Jason's name was said and about something that happened she went bolting out of there without one word said about it," Dan thought about it. "I don't know what was going through her head but by the way she acts and all, I would say she hates people getting hurt, and one a ten year old girl, your sister, nearly getting killed by Jason and he took her out of the hospital to the park, who knows what would have happened to her,"

"Your right, and so is Sarah,"

"Huh?"

"I really like Bella, I care for her and I don't want anything to happen to her,"

"Okay, then looks like I have to tell you, I care for Sarah a lot and I don't want any harm to come to here, just like Bella doesn't want anything to come to you, she knows what she's doing, Shun, you just have to give her that chance and trust-"

"GUYS HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled from upstairs. They shot each other a glance and bolted up the stairs to Shun's room. They froze when they got to the door.

"Bella, wake up! Bella! BELLA!" Sarah said louder each time shaking Bella. She was freezing cold, she was tossing and turning and throwing herself across the bed, Bella was covered head to toe in sweat and Sarah wasn't having any luck calming her down. The boys ran to the bed, Dan went next to Sarah to help, Shun got on his bed and grabbed her flying fist, putting it on the bed. He pulled her up and onto his lap shaking her a little.

"Bella, wake up!"

"BELLA!!!!" Sarah screamed as tears come to her eyes and looked to her best friend ever. There was a knock at the door. Sarah got herself together and went down with Dan at her side. Shun held onto Bella tightly trying to calm her down as much as he could. _Bella what is going on in your head_, he thought looking down at her. _What would be tormenting you this much you might have to go to hospital yourself and be defenceless against Jason and Koga_?

"What do you want!?" Sarah growled as she opened the door to a silver haired girl.

"Is Shun, home?" she asked

"Get lost, Julie!"

"No, I just wanted to know if Shun was here,"

"Yes, he's here and no your not coming in what so ever so just leave!!" Sarah choked, she grabbed Dan's hand when she found it and turned around hugging him as tight as she could.

"What's going on?" Julie asked.

"Just go, Julie," Dan said calmly hugging Sarah back holding her up.

"But...."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah shot up and sprinted up the stairs with Dan and Julie not far behind. When they got to the room Sarah ran to her friend skidding on her knees to a stop next to the bed and grabbed Bella's hand. Shun was holding onto her to stop her from moving, Dan grabbed the closest phone and called an ambulance, Julie didn't know what to believe or what happened.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah panicked.

"Hello," the reseptunest for the hospital answered.

"I need an ambulance now,"

"Where are you?"

Dan told her watching Bella. "Get here as fast as you can,"

"What is happening?"

"I don't know," Dan said and hung up.

"Quickly!" a doctor ran to the desk.

"What's going on?"

"There's a girl, she needs help immediately, she sounded like she was having a Seizure."

"Get everyone ready, I'm going," the doctor ran off to a room and looked at the little girl in the same state as Bella was. "What happened to you, Amy?" he turned and ran off.

"I wonder what's going on," Runo said looking around.

"Where is this girl?" a doctor asked.

"What's going on?" Alice wondered aloud.

The front desk told the doctor and they were gone. Runo, Alice and Morucho froze. _That's Shun's house_, they thought. They looked at Jason and Koga sitting there. Runo growled.

"What did you do to them!?"

Jason and Koga looked up. "What did we do?"

"What did you do to Amy and Bella!?"

"We didn't do anything,"

"I'm sure, their both in the same state so answer the question, Jason, what did you do to them!!!???"

"Like I said nothing,"

"We don't have time for this Runo, Bella or Shun or the others could be hurt." Alice said.

"They said a girl, the only girl who lives there is Bella, Sarah's fine I know that much so I don't know what's wrong with Amy and Bella but whatever it is, they could be in seriously danger!"

A few minutes passed and Bella still wasn't calming down. Shun, Sarah and Dan were holding her down to the bed trying to stop her from breaking her neck. Julie was scared, she didn't know what to do. When there was a knock at the door she ran down and opened the door leading the doctors to Shun's room with a stretcher.

"Move out of the way," one of the medics said.

Sarah and Dan moved aside. Dan was hugging Sarah to comfort her.

"Please, move away so we can help her," a medic said to Shun. Shun reluctantly let go of Bella and moved out to the way watching.

"How does she look?"

"She's doing okay, she needs to get to the hospital, immediately to get treated,"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's have a Seizure,"

"How bad is it?"

"She could possibly die......." Shun, Sarah and Dan lost contact with reality after that, Bella could possibly die. That wasn't something they wanted to hear. The medics talked while trying to help Bella calm down but they couldn't get her to calm down. They got some kind of liquid out and put it in a needle. One grabbed her arm and held it still, the other put the needle to the part under her elbow and put it in, pressing down the little button thing on top and got the liquid into her, after a few moments she started to stop tossing and turning and lay still getting a peaceful expression. Her head fell to the side.

"Are you four friends of hers?" one of the medics asked after Bella calmed down.

They didn't notice it. Another medic came over and put a hand of Shun's shoulder.

"You have a sister in hospital don't you?"

Shun nodded weakly looking at Bella as her breathing evened out.

"Do you know what was wrong with her?"

"No, we don't know what happened, she was asleep and then out of nowhere she started going crazy," Sarah said looking at Bella as well, Dan was still hugging her as he stared at Bella, really worried for her.

"So you don't know if she has any analogize or anything?"

"No, she never mentioned it if she does,"

"Would you three like to come with us please,"

Sarah nodded weakly and followed the medics out of the room with Bella on the stretcher, Dan and Shun not far behind. Julie followed aimlessly to the front door and out. She was more concerned about Shun and Dan then anyone else, she didn't really care what else was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to get her to emergency," a doctor called running over and looked at Bella. "What's your name?"

".......Bella," she said in a croaky voice. "Where are you taking me?" she asked looking at her friends.

"How old are you?" he continued to ask not listening to her question.

"Fourteen,"

"When and where were you born?"

"June 12, 1994, in ..." she didn't know where she was born, she had forgotten a long time ago cause she was always moving around and moving to different schools because of her behave.

"What school do you go to?"

Bella answered weakly getting a headache from all the questions but the doctor didn't seem to notice, Bella closed her eyes to stop the migraine from coming on but feel asleep after a few seconds blocking everything out.

Jason and Koga walked up behind Sarah, Dan and Shun smiling, well Jason was, Koga looked rather upset.

"Well, are you scared, Shun?" Jason asked smugly. "I didn't think ya could lose anyone else but you little sister but it looks like your about to lose everything but your two friends."  
"Jason, get lost before I make you!" Sarah growled, looking from under her hair, Dan was still hugging her but it was for support then a hug. She clenched her fists and glared at him. Shun wasn't listening, he didn't look fazed or even looked like he was in the world any more. Koga lifted his hand and put it on Shun's shoulder, shaking his head.

"No even going to stick up for the poor girl, she could die in there you know and all your doing is standing there like a-" Koga went into the closest wall cringing, he looked up at Shun. He had both his fists clenched, glaring down at him. "Whoa, chill."

".............................................................. Get lost!!!! …......................................................" Shun said angrily turning to Sarah and Dan. Dan was trying to hold Sarah back with her threatening to jump forward and kill Jason.

"What did you do to Amy and Bella!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sarah snapped her fists clenched and her arms swinging aimlessly around in front of her at Jason with Dan holding her back by holding her waist. "There's no connection to how they both get this thing and your around, and Amy getting brought back to the hospital from a late night walk is impossible! What did you do to them!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I swear when I find out and I can get free I will kill you and your little friend, you'll wish you never knew me or Bella from any time in your life!!!!!! I'll make sure you stay in hospital for more then fifty years until your dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!! no matter what it takes you will be dead soon!!! Your mine to kill and I will do it, I swear you won't live for much longer with that smug look!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah snapped trying to get away from Dan but he was holding onto her to tight for her to get anywhere or do anything to hurt Jason and get the smug look off his face, she wanted to hit him so bad right now, but nnnooo, Dan has to hold onto her and restrain her from doing anything!! _Stupid Dan_!!! she growled in thought and kept trying to get Jason. _Bella, please be alright, what am I supposed to do if your not around, please don't die for not only my sake but Dan and experientially Shun's sake. I don't know how he feels about you but if you do think of him that way please wake up. I don't want to lose my best friend, I need you Bella and I knew Dan and Shun need you too. Please, WAKE UP_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Don't give me that look, Shun, I didn't do anything to her, I didn't even touch her," Koga said in a defensive voice though his eyes said different. Shun glared at him but didn't dare move from his spot. Koga got up slowly holding his stomach. "You have one hell of a punch but I'm sure little Bella could hit harder then you can, I mean that little body of hers, it's to die for, and those legs I mean what can I say she's just lean and fit, she's a dream that came true but I will get her as mine,"

"Over my dead body." Shun growled simply.

"What you like that girl now? Haven't you realized the way she looks at you, Shun, you are the most pathetic, ignorant-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP KOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT BELLA SO JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah snapped giving him the death glare throwing herself forward.

"Oh, don't I? Do you even know what's wrong with her? I think not, do you know where she has lived, no."

"What and you do now!?!?!?!? Just get lost, the both of you!!!!!!" Sarah sneered still trying to get away from Dan.

"She's losing contentious,"

"We have to work fast,"

"We can't lose this one,"

"We can't afford to lose anyone."

"Hurry, get that!" the doctors talked rushing around, trying to get Bella's heart working at a normal pase again. _Sarah_.... Bella thought a little hearing her scream.

Minutes passed and Bella's heart was still skipping and stopping, her lungs were giving way and her breathing was caught, choking her. _Help me, please... help me! Bella cried in thought. You have to move, you have to wake up, you can't die not like this, not at fourteen not ever, no, you can't Bella wake up and move, just move_! She growled to herself in her mind trying to move her arm but it was pointless, she body was paralysed and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Quickly!" They worked faster as her heart started to shut down, her mind was going black. The only things she could think of right then and there as the Doctors put a gas mask on her was her three best friends; Sarah, Dan and Shun.

A Doctor walked out of the emergency room, slowly walking to Bella's friends with a very sad expression. Sarah took one look at him and started crying her heart out, choking on the air that she had.

"How is she?" Dan asked softly, scared that by the reaction Sarah did meant that Bella was dead. Shun looked at him then back as Koga and Jason, they were acting like nothing happened, they all knew those two did something, unless if we from her parents and all the years of what they did to her or how they lived.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shun finally asked after the Doctor didn't reply.

"I am sorry, but she's-"

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs falling to her knees clenching onto Dan.

"I'm sorry for your loss, we tried everything we could but not knowing what caused the Seizure, has taken a bad turn and we didn't know what to do, You may see her now if you want," he said and walked away. Shun took one look at Sarah and Dan then Koga and Jason and walked into the room to Bella. All the Nurses and Doctors cleared out of the room when Shun walked through the door to let him be alone with her. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, he took one of her hands in his and pulled it to him as he lay him other arm on the bed and him chin on his arm.

"Bella..." he said more so to himself then anyone else. He sat there watching her to see if anything changed.

"JASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two boys looked at Sarah as she stood up off the ground using a chair to support herself. "I.... AM..... GONNA...... KILL.... YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah ran at them blindly swinging her right fist then left hitting them every time, they couldn't seem to shake her off even with moving and dodging she still hit them, throwing them into the wall, chairs, metal bins, tables and the concrete floor. Dan tried to stop her but he couldn't and he didn't know what else to do. She had just lost her Best Friend and she was going crazy, they thought it was something that Koga or Jason did but how should they know, it could have just been something in her family line that never got helped, or maybe she's not dead and it was just a for now thing and she would wake up from it. There were so many conclusions but none of them made any sense cause she had been fine for the past two months or as they knew and just out of the blue, Bella gets a Seizure, possibility she could die or is already dead.

_Shun... help... me.... please_.... Bella's head was struggling to hold up and not black out. She had to fight, she just had to, she wouldn't let herself die, not from the Seizure that came out of the blue that was threatening to kill her. She wouldn't stay there and die, not now that she has such great friends and one that she could possibly love._ Where am I? I need to get out of here, Wolfress, where are you, I need your help, Tigorra, Draganoid, Skyress, help, Siress Harp, please anyone help me wake up! I don't want to die_!


	9. Chapter 9

An hour passed and there was still no change in Bella's condition, Shun wouldn't leave her side, Sarah had given Koga and Jason some pretty fatal wounds that has to be taken care of, Dan was comforting her and making sure she didn't go fine the two boys and kill them. Sarah and Dan sat just outside the room keeping watch to make sure no unwanted visitors come by. Shun stayed by Bella's bed not moving an inch just sat there staring at her. His heart was shattering, his body was frozen it was shutting down thinking she wouldn't wake up.

"Shun," Skyress came out and looked down at Bella. "She will be alright, I just know it, she will fight."

"How can you be so sure, Skyress, how can you be so positive that she's still alive?"

"I just know it, don't give up on her, if you do that think what it could do to her,"

"Skyress is right," Wolfress came out. "Bella is a strong girl, she has been in this potion before but never this serious but she has pulled through, I think it has something to do with those boys,"

"What are you two talking about?"

"That Jason and Koga, I think they did something to her unless it was something in the hospital that day she first saw Amy, she was struggling to breath even when she was running," Wolfress said looking at Bella and the now struggling look on her face. "She is fighting to live inside, she won't let it kill her, and Amy, she is fine,"

"..........."

"Don't underestimate us, Shun, we might be Bakugan but we are still alive and we can hear things you can't,"

"How is Amy then?"

"She's awake and well, she's just resting for now, but she is fine, she is under lock down for visitors so no one can get in or out with out her precision or yours."

"That's good," Shun sighed smiling a little at the good news, he needed some right now. Now, all he had to worry about was Bella.

Bella's expression changed into a troubled one as she started to toss and turn but not as rapidly as it was when she was asleep on her own. Her hand tightened in Shun's and clinched onto his hand with a death grip even if she was asleep.

"See, what did I tell you," Wolfress gloated a little but no one was listening. She growled. Bella could feel the warmth of something and she liked that fell of it against her ice cold skin. When she grabbed the warmth and it clenched back. She could hear little voices and knew immediately it was Shun, Skyress and Wolfress.

"Bella, Wake up," Shun said softly lying his forehead on the hand he was holding. Wolfress and Skyress looked at one another and thought it was best to leave the two be, so they went back to their hiding spots.

"I wonder if Bella's woken up yet," Sarah said in a shaky broken voice from screaming and crying.

"She'll wake up soon, Sarah, I know she will," Dan smiled at her and hugged her.

"Uhhh..............." Sarah said and looked at him, he grinned.

"Sarah,"

"Yes?" she asked in a high squeaky voice.

"I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I.... uh.... um...."

"What?"

"I....... really like you, Sarah,"

".............................................................." Sarah didn't know what to say. She was kinda freaked out.

Dan watched her face change from emotion to emotion, from confused to scared to happy to upset to spaced out to angry to happy again and so on. Eventually she went with the look that said; "Your confusing and I quit on trying to figure you out, but I like you too." Dan smiled and hugged Sarah, she hugged back. They heard a happy noice from the room and desided to go find out what it was.

Bella started to open her eyes after a few minutes of the warmth, she liked the felling and wanted to know what it was. She was becoming contious again and could hear beeping around her. Her fingers twiched a little and her feet twitched as well, she could smell a few things but they didn't smell to good, she could fell things around her, and taste the air. Yuck... that smells and tastes really bad.... she thought scrunching up her nose. She felt movment from next to her. She turned her head to the side a little and flinched a little, she was really stiff. She slowly opened her eyes blinking out the light that shone in her face, she groaned at it and squinted her eyes to get used to the light shining in her face. She didn't like the light. Bella reached her other hand up to touch it and hit something hard, she growled at it and put her hand down when she noticed it had felling and could move. Shun looked up when he felt movement and started wide eyes at the sight he was looking at. Bella was staring at him with caring, hopeless, upset, angry and loving eyes, she had on had her other hand over her eyes to block out the light, she had one foot up and other hanging off the side of the bed, her head turned to him with a small weak friendly, happy smile on her face.

"Hay," Bella said quietly trying to get her voice back, like she had lost it.

"Hi," Shun said rather surprised but smiled in relief that she was okay, he kept a hold on her hand but stood up, leaned down and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her but it didn't seem to faze her one bit cause she ruabbed hr other hand around him and pulled him into a rather tight one arms hug, she buried her head on his shoulder to block out the light and she could choke if she didn't.

"Bella!" Wolfress cried out happily getting Skyress's attenction, she came out.

"Your okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit weak,"

"A bit weak, you'll choke me in a minute if you grip gets any tighter," Shun joked pulling away from her. She breathed a sighed and looked at the door as it swung open with Sarah and Dan standing there, Sarah stood frozen for a moment but then lunged herself at Bella, Shun let go of her hand and moved away to let Sarah in. Dan nodded to Bella with a smile, Bella had a huge smile spred across her face, she nodded back and laughed when Sarah lached herself to Bella and wouldn't let go like she was going to lose her again or something.

"So, where's Tigorra and Draganoid?" Bella laughed, prying Sarah off of her so she could sit up. A doctor came in and smiled.

"What?"

"It's a miracle, isn't it?" Bella smiled. "I'm fine,"

"How?"

"I have others who belieave in me and I have thing's to do, I'm not going to give up that easily,"

"You're alive and well?"

"Yes I am, thank-you," the doctor smiled back at her chipper mood, he turned around and left the room smiling wide.

"Were here, Bella, I'm glade you alright," Tigorra said popping up on Sarah's shoulder.

"So am I, it wouldn't be any fun if you weren't around," Draganoid said from Dan's shoulder. Bella laughed rather loud.

"I'm glade you feel that way," she cherpped. "Can I go, or do I have to stay here cause I really don't fell like sitting here for hours, I'm already really stiff." Bella looked at the bottons next to her and grinned.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Shun asked eyeing her.

"Oh nothing, just....." Bella picked it up and put it on her lap, pushing down all the bottons at once.

"Bella," Dan and Shun sighed moving away from the door as a group of medics came running in and froze. Bella laughed with a huge smile on her face, she looked at them and smiled pressing the bottons again, they sighed but smiled to know she was okay.

"So, can I go?" Bella complained to them, they looked at one another and back at her shrugging, the doctor who said she was dead walked in a froze stiff. "Can I go?"

"How?"

"Don't worry about that, I want out of this place,"

"When?" he ignored her question again. Bella growled.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Oh, sorry what was it?"

"Well the first time it was where the hell I was but you didn't listen and now it's can I get out of the place!?"

"If you fell well enough then yes you may go," Bella pulled the chords off herself and jumped up, lossing balance, Sarah grabbed her and helped her up.

"Thanks," she got her balance back and walked over to the boys with help from Sarah. Shun took Bella off of Sarah and they all walked out, they walked past Koga and Jason's room, Bella stopepd and looked in bursting out in laughter at the sight of them. "SUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she laughed so hard it was hard for Shun to keep balance while holding her but he was fine. Koga glared at Shun, Shun looked at him and glared as well but looked back at Bella and a full out smiled broke across his lips, she was holding onto him for balance with her arm around his neck. When she looked at Koga, she stopped laughing and grunted. She turned her head away poshly and kept walking with her friends out of the hospital but first stopped by Amy's room, she was awake and happy to see her brother.

"Shun!" Amy cried as they walked in, Bella let him go and sat on the chair, he went over and hugged Amy.

"How are you, Amy?"

"I'm good, I'm glade to see you again," she looked to Sarah, Dan and Bella. "Hay Sarah, Dan, how are you two? Who are you?"

"Were good thank-you Amy," Sarah smiled and looked to Bella following the courious girls eyes.

"I'm Bella, It's a pleasher to meet you, Amy," Bella smiled at her, she walked over and sat next to the bed. "How are you?"

"Umm..."

Bella laughed. "I already know the answer,"

Amy smiled. "I like you,"

"Thank-you, I like you too, Amy," Amy hugged Bella by surprise but Bella hugged back anyway. Amy let go and looked at Bella. "Why are you so cold? You're like ice."

"Oh... ummm....." Bella didn't want to frighten the little girl. She blinked at Bella.

"She was...." Sarah started but thought about it for a minute and decided it was best not to say it.

Dan looked at the two stiff girls and shrugged it off, looking at the axious little girl but they didn't want to tell her for a reason and it was a good idea, that they didn't say it, it would scare her to death. Bella looked at Shun then back at Amy and sighed.

"Amy, I don't want to scare you," Bella said and Amy smiled a little, even if she was axious, she didn't want to push her luck or anything.

"Okay," she smiled and hugged Bella again, Bella smiled and laughed a little. "I'm glade your okay from whatever it was."

"Me too," Bella pulled the little girl to her. "It's a good thing your alright," Amy giggled. Shun looked at the two then at Dan. He nodded. Sarah looked at them and went over to Bella and Amy as Shun and Dan started walking out the door.

"We'll be back in a minute," Shun said looking at his little sister. Amy nodded and turned back to the two older girls smiling and laughing with her. Shun sighed and him and Dan left to go for a walk.

"Bella?" Amy asked in a little, sweet, innocent voice. Bella looked at her and tilted her head.

"Yes?" Bella looked at Sarah then at Amy, they had the same look in their eyes and Bella knew what was coming.

"Do you like my brother?"

"Well............" This wasn't something she wanted to descue with Shun's little sister and Sarah but she wasn't getting away from it this time.

"Bella, come on you have to tell us sometime and if you don't then I'm going to turn your room upside down to find out," Bella grinned.

"Good-luck with that, Sarah,"

"What?"

"Not even Shun can walk into my room, if you didn't realize,"

"Umm..... no not really, it just looked like a few things were thrown to the ground, nothing that bad,"

"You'll have to look at it again then because you won't want to walk in there when you do,"

"Why?" Amy asked coriously, tilting her head to the side.

"Lets just say its a human death trap,"

"Ooohhh.........." Sarah and Amy looked at each other then back at Bella and they all broke out in a fit of laughter.

"I'm glade Bella's alright," Dan said breaking the awkward silance they were walking in.

"Yeah, I am to," Shun said staring at the ground as they walked out of the hospital to the park.

"I wounder what went wrong," Dan thought a loud on accident.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope doesn't come back," Shun growled cursing whatever it was.

"Calm down there, Shun, I'm sure she'll be fine, plus we still have school to deal with so don't get to worked up over it,"

"I won't." They both sighed. They walked in silance the rest of the way to the park and as they turned to corner to get there they saw Jason and Koga standing there like they owned the place. Shun and Dan tensed as they walked closer, it felt like the mustials would rip. They stopped a few feet from the park and glared at Jason and Koga, they glared back.

"So, how's Bella and Amy?" Koga asked smugly.

"Their fine." Shun growled lowly.

"Really, they looked pretty bad to me," Jason grinned.

"Their fine, just like Shun said but I know you won't be living much longer if you keep at whatever your trying to do." Dan sneered clenching his fists at his side.

"Oh, were not trying to do anything," Koga said smiling at Shun. Shun growled.

"What if we were trying to do something to them? you two couldn't do anything about it," Jason grinned at Dan. "What if I told you, those two girls with you are our next targets,"

"Stay the hell away from them!!" Shun snapped.

"And your gonna stop us, how?" Koga smuggly replied.

"......................................................................................." Shun or Dan didn't answer. Jason and Koga laughed.

"Exactally you couldn't do athing."

"I'll do more then put you in hospital if you lay on more finger on Amy or Bella!!!!" Shun sneered glaring daggers at the two boys in front of him.

"Touch Sarah and I'll be the last thing you ever see!!" Dan growled low and threatening.

"Let's settle this the mature way," Jason and Koga pulled out a card. Shun and Dan looked at one another and did the same.

"Field, open!" they all said and were in the Brawling dimention.

"Now, why all the threats boys?" Koga asked walking over to them for some reason. "You don't think we would destroy the girls like that do you?" Koga said more looking at Shun the Dan.

"Koga, leave it till after," Jason called smirking.

"Fine," Koga growled and walked back to Jason.

"Ready?" Dan and Shun nodded. They all grabbed a card and held it out in front of them "Gate card, set!" Jason's card landed in front of Dan, Dan's in front of him, Koga's in front of Shun and Shun's in front if Koga and they grow bigger.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Jason said. "Darkus Ravenoid, stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Draganoid, stand!" Dan said and threw the little red ball it landed on the card in front of him.

"Ravenoid power level at 380g's. Draganoid power level at 380g's." the Bakupods said.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Falconeer, stand!" Koga said throwing his Bakugan ou, eyeing Shun.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Skyress Storm, stand!" Shun growled out throwing a little green ball out and it landed on the card in front of Koga.

"Falconeer power level at 380g's. Skyress storm power level at 550g's." the Bakupods said and Koga and Jason stared at Shun and his Bakugan.

"Skyress,"

"Draganoid, how are you?"

"Fine, what are you two up to now?" Darganoid asked Shun and Dan.

"Yes, why am I out here?"

They just glared at Jason and Koga. Skyress and Danganoid turned around and went into battle mode.

"Talking Bakugan, well, that's new news." Koga laughed.

"I'll go first," Jason smiled. "Darkus Ravenoid, attack!"

"Draganoid, get em!"

"I don't know how this is going to work but, okay," Drago went at Ravenoid. Jason was smug but he didn't know how good Dan was and he was in for a very short round. Shun and Dan had picked up a few tricks off Sarah and Bella watching them battle Jason.

"Darkus Falconeer, attack!" Koga growled. Shun didn't seem to be fazed or notice.

Falconeer get close to Skyress storm and she was growling at Shun to do something, when Falconeer was about to get Skyress, Shun called.

"Ability card, activarte! Destruction Meteor Storm!" Skyress hummed, that was better.

"Skyress storm power increase to 650g's." the Bakupods said.

"Ability card, activate! Darkus Storm Breaker!" Jason growled.

"Ravenoid power increase to 480g's."

"Ability card, activate! Day Strike Attack!" Dan said.

"Draganoid power increase to 480g's."

"Drago, kill em!" Dan growled. Dargo got the Ravenoid and attacked. Ravenoid turned back into it's little ball and went back to Jason, Dargo went back to Dan.

"Abilitry card, activate!" Koga growled. "Darkus Breaking Wing!"

"Falceneer power increase to 480g's." The Bakupods said. Falconeer started flapping it's wings and black wind built up around it. It flow at Skyress in the air and Skyress flew down at it. Skyress had a bright green light around her and it grow into a strong wind as she went down picking up speed. Falceneer's wings were covering from top to bottom in black cloudes then Skyress and Falceneer were close enough, Falceneer opened it's wings up and they made a loud breaking sound curling around Skyress as she slammed into Falceneer. There was a blast out black and green then Falceneer turned into the little ball and landed in front of Koga, Skyress changed back and went to Shun, he caughed her and put her in his pocket.

"But how!?!?" Jason exclaimed, looking at the Bakugan and then the two boys across from them.

Jason growled. "Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Stinglash, stand!" he threw a little balck and purple ball out and it landed on Dan's gate card.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Griffin, stand!" Dan said and did the same, throwing his Bakugan onto the card.

"Stinglash power level at 330g's. Griffin power level at 360g's." the Bakupods said.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Sub Terra Mantris, stand!" Koga growled.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Shun sighed a little looking at Dan, he nodded. They were going to make this quick. "Ventus Ravenoid, stand!"

"Mantris power level at 270g's. Ravenoid power level at 380g's." the Bakupods said.

"Ability card, activate! Posion Tail Strike!" Jason growled throwing the card at the Bakugan.

"Stinglash power increase to 430g's." the Bakupods said again.

"Darkus Stinglash, Get that bird!" Jason smirked at Dan, Dan blinked at him and had a small twitch to his lips. _So this is why it's so fun for the girls_, Dan thought drawing a card. _They think it throug then play, if they down think it through it's normally a strong Bakugan, nice one girls, now I play unfair like you but it's fun. Shun's probably not any better, he waits till the last second to use anything and so does Miss. Bella inside the hospital_.

"Ability card, activate! Firewall!" Dan grinned and throw the card in. "Griffin, kill em!" Griffin made a loud bird call.

"Griffin power increase to 460g's." the Bakupods said.

"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Jason yelled glaring at Dan. Griffin grabbed Stinglash and pulled it up into the air dropping it from a fair height then let it go. Stinglash turned back into it's little ball and went to Jason. Griffin did the same and went back to Dan, who caught it.

"Ravenoid, Sick em!" Shun growled, Ravenoid made a bird noice and flow at Mantris.

"Ability card, activate! Slice Cutter!" Koga grinned.

"Mantris power increase to 370g's." the Bakupods said.

Shun smirked. "Ability card, activate! Storm Breaker!" Shun threw the card in. "Get that bug!" Mantris ran at the bird and Ravenoid charged at the bug from the sky. Everything went into a blast and they all had to cover their eyes from the light. Mantris went into a ball and fell to the ground in front of Koga, Shun caught Ravenoid.

Jason and Koga sneered at Dan and Shun. They were really pissed off about this and they were getting sick of losing to everyone they battled! First they lost to girls in the past, the battle Bella and Sarah and they lose and now they were losing to Dan and Shun, they were sick of it and they would deal with it in their own way when they got back to the real world.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Fear Ripper, stand!" Jason almost yelled.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Draganoid, stand!" Dan said calmly.

"Fear Ripper power level at 360g's. Draganoid power level at 380g's." the Bakupods said.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Sub Terra Saurus, stand!" Koga snapped.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Monerous, stand!" Shun said boardly.

"Saurus power level at 280g's. Monerous power level at unknown." the Bakupods said in a bit of a confused voice rather then it's normal flat tone.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" they exclaimed staring at the Monerous. "You can't be serious!!!!!" Dan looked at Shun, he shrugged, they laughed.

"Darkus Fear Ripper, Kill that Dragon!" Jason snapped. The beast, human looking thing went at Draganoid.

"Draganoid," Dan said and his Bakugan looked sat him. "Time to show him who rules." Dango grunted and went at the beast, human thing. It was over quick, Draganoid used him fire and burnt the Fear Ripper, it turned into the ball and went back to Jason, landeding on the ground in front of him.

"Ventus Monerous, go." Shun said simply and his Bakugan went at Sub Terra Saurus, Koga didn't know what to do so all he did was stand there staring as his Bakugan got crushed, changed back into a little ball and fell to the ground in front of him. Shun caught his Bakugan and they were back in the real time, Jason and Koga were about to ran at Dan and Shun but when they looked up Sarah and Bella were standing there glaring at them. _They must have heard we go out_. They thought and looked at them with a huge grin on their faces. Jason and koga walked over to the girls sitting on the bench watching them, they had their arms crossed over their chests, slouched backs, sitting like a guy would.

"Bella," Koga said confidently aproching her with a hand out to her. Bella smiled evilly and looked at Sarah then the boys. Shun was glaring at Koga, forcing himself not to lunge at Koga, Dan was exactally the same but glaring at Jason. "How are you?" Koga reached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Bella didn't make a move as she watched Shun, he and Dan walked forward toward them with their fists clenched.

"You might want to take you hand off me," Bella said pointing to it.

"No, I don't want to," Koga said putting about to put his other hand on her but someone grabbed the back of his shirts and throw Koga off and away from Bella, Jason went flying as well. Jason and Koga rubbed their necks and looked up to Bella and Sarah with Dan and Shun in front of them. They were glaring them down, grint teeth, clenched hands, tense mustles, tight jaws, solid bodies not moving.

"Keep your hands off them!" Dan sneered at them.

"Ha, I'll do as I please," Jason smiled at Sarah.. "She doesn't mind me touching her."

"LIKE IN HELL I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled at him, Bella grabbed her hand before she could ran at them, Sarah looked at her and sat back down pissed off and stubborn.

"My dear, Bella, why don't you come over here," Koga smiled at her, she just looked at him like he was mental and then looked up and Shun, she smiled.

"Nope, I'm good here," Koga growled. Bella poked her tongue out at him, she stood up and hugged Shun from behind popping her head out from around his arm. He stiffened but relaxed, hearing her laughed at Koga, Sarah grinned and jumped on Dan's back, proping her chin on his head looking down at Jason and Koga, poking her tongue out at them with a grin on her face, just like Bella was. Bella let go of Shun and Sarah got off Dan's back they smiled at one another and skipped over to the swing set, they jumped on the seats and started swinging a little not taking their feet off the ground.

"If you touch Sarah again, I will make you stay in that hospital for the rest of your lives!" Dan sneered at Jason.

"And what about little Bella, she doesn't get defended? Well... I guess she's-"

"Keep you filthy hands off Bella! If you touch her I will, send you back to that hospital near death!!" Shun snapped glaring knives at Koga. Koga's mouth was open and he was gawking at Shun. Koga smiled and started walking over to Bella.

"If you touch me, I'll turn you into a gormay dinner for Wolfress, she would love something to eat, she's growling at me," Bella smiled when he stopped walking and looked at the Bakugan that just popped up on Bella's shoulder.

"Really, I can eat him, I would love dinner right now, I want meat.... Yummy, yummy," Wolfress cheered looking from Bella to Koga. "Can I eat him? can I, can I, can I, can I please!?!?!?!"

"She would love it," Bella said in a nice voice her eyes bright but they went to serious and pissed. "So, if you come anywhere near me, Wolfress would love a gormay dinner server on a sliver platter."

"I'll take my chances," Koga grinned and kept walking to ward Bella.

"Stay away from me, creep!" Sarah growled getting off the swing as Jason walked in front of her.

"But Sarah,"

"No! If you take on more step toeward me, I'll turn you into a broken doll and give you to Tigorra as a chow toy, she's been losing them lately and I'm sure she'd love a human one,"

"Did someone say Chow toy!! I want it, I want it, I don't care what it is, I deserve a chow toy with all the one's I've been losing lately!"

"Like I said, she want's a chow toy and would love anything as one," Jason contomplated on this for a moment then walked forward toward Sarah. Bella and Sarah took a deep breath ready to yell if they had to but as soon as they got into touching reach they were thrown backwards and into the swing set by Dan and Shun.

"I thought we told you to keep your hand off them!?" Shun growled clenching his fists and advanced toward Koga. Koga got up and cringed. Damn it, he can throw hard, I slammed into the metal holding the stupid thing up! Koga thought glaring at Shun but he didn't paymuch attenchen to it.

"Aww..... so you are aftrid to lose the girl," Jason grinned. "Well, I'll just have to fix-" his head slammed into the tree behind his head. Dan's hand was around Jason's throat and the other still connected to Jason's face.

**BANG**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella and Sarah looked the other way and stared wide eyed. Shun was holding Koga up in the air by his throat with a tree behind his back and Shun's other hand in his gut. Dan throw Jasin to the ground and picked him up by the collar of his top, walking backwards into a tree and slammed his back against it. Dan and Shun looked at each other with a smirk. They both pulled back their free hands clenching them until they were shaking and let them go free. They hit Jason and Koga in the face snapping their heads to the side, then brought back their hands and slammed their elbows in to the boys stomachs, dropped them and started to kick them as hard as they could. Shun grabbed Koga's neck and pulled him up holding him against the tree. Shun leand in so he was near Koga's ear.

"If you ever lay a hand on Bella again, I will kill you." Shun threatened. He brought his arm back with a clenched fist and let it fly. It craked against Koga's face, Shun let him go and was about to do something but something lightly grabbed his arm. He turned around and Bella was standing there with a small smile on her face but he eyes weren't happy.

"Shun," Bella said carfully. She looked over her shoulder at Sarah trying to calm Dan down, he was harder to calm down.

".........." Shun just looked in her clear blue eyes. Shun heard movmeant from behind him. He grabbed Bella's arm and pushed her behind himself, he turned around and Koga was standing up growling at him. Koga lifted his fist and let it swing, Shun was ready for it to his him but nothing came though he did feel something pushed against him. He looked down and stared wide eyed at Bella standing in front of him, crushing Koga's fist as much as she could but Koga was whincing from it.

"Keep your hands off, Dan!!!!" Sarah yelled from behind Bella and she knew Jason did something like Koga was about to.

**CRACK**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella blinked for a second and looked behind Shun to see Dan beant down a little holding his stomach, Sarah in next to him, holding him up and Jason across the park up against the slide holding his head. Bella felt Koga move and swang her head around, she clenched him fist harder hearing a cracking noice from it. Koga had lifted his other fist and hit Shun in the face with it when she wasn't watching, she was pissed now. Koga used his other hand and hit Shun as hard as possible in the stomach. Shun cringed from the force and Bella tried to crush Koga's hand but it didn't work, she let go of his fist and put her hand down to her side, Koga looked at her for a second then started moving his hand toward her. Bella closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She could feel the air around her moving. Her hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist.

"What the?" Koga exclaimed looking at his wrist.

"Don't you dare, put your filthy hands on me!" she growled tclenching her hand around him wrist. He cringed at the force. "Keep your hands off my friends!" she opened her eyes and took her other arm away from Shun, who was kneeling on the ground behind her. Bella clenched her fist and lifted it up punching Koga right in the nose with a echo loud crack!

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koga yelled. Sarah, Dan and Jason looked over. Dan smirked and Sarah laughed. "CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jason got up while Sarah or Dan weren't paying attenction. Bella looked over her shoulder from the corner of her eye and grabbed Koga tighter by the wrist. She looked down at Shun and smiled a little. Bella moved away a little dragging Koga with her. She smiled.

"What are you doing now?" Koga asked scrunching his nose up. Bella started to spin in a circle. "Oh crap..." Koga said before Bella spun around on her toes throwing him across the park and head first into the trees, knocking Jason to the ground with him. Bella turned around and walked back over to Shun, kneeling down next to him and put an arm over his back.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked putting her head down so she could see his face. Shun nodded, what was he supposed to say? I really like you and I don't want you to go anywhere? Yeah right, that wasn't going to happen. Bella smiled and looked up, Sarah and Dan were walking over slowly watching Jason and Koga. "Shun?"

Shun looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Thank-you, for everything," Bella smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Shun said looking at Sarah and Dan.

"Really, thank-you," Bella sat on her knees, she bent down a little so she could almost look at his face, he looked back at her. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist resting her chin on his shoulder. Shun froze for a moment but shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her arms while he did. Shun pulled Bella to him as much as possible, hiding his face in her hair swaying in the light breeze.

"Can we get out of here before the dorks get up?" Sarah complained staring at Bella. Bella nodded and nudged Shun a little in his arm not wanting to hurt him by nudging him in the stomach. Shun let go of her but kept a hand around her waist as she helped him up to his feet, Bella looked over to the boys still on the ground and smiled.

"That should keep them down for at least an hour, what do you say we go see Amy?"

"I don't think she's awake anymore, remember, Bella?"

"Oh yeah, whoops, never mind that idea, well what else can we do?"

"How about get Shun home before her blacks out?" Dan suggested looking at Shun crouched over a little using Bella for support. "I'll carry him if you want?"

"No, no, I'm okay, but thank's for offering," Bella smiled and started walking off. Sarah looked at Dan then back at Bella walking off with Shun at her side struggling to walk but shrugged and walked with Dan behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Half way back to Shun's house Bella started coughing and had to stop walking, Shun held onto her as she let go of him to hold her stomach with her other hand over her mouth.

"Bella!" Sarah ran up to Bella and Shun with Dan not far behind.

"I'm fine, I think I might just have the flu or something like that," Bella smiled and stood up, tripping on her foot. "Stupid ground!"

Sarah laughed and felt Bella's head, Bella looked up at her hand on her head like a child with a carious look on her face. "Yep, it's true, you have the flu, Bella,"

"Damn, and I thought I could run away from you," Bella grinned and looked at Shun, Dan and Sarah, she stood up straight like nothing was wrong and Shun let her go.

"Your not meant to do that when she grins like that," Sarah said and Bella was off.

"Why would you think I would know, your her best friend," Shun laughed as Sarah went running off after Bella to Shun's house.

"Bella, wait up!" Sarah complained.

"Nuh-uh..... no way....!" Bella stopped and skipped up the rest of the hill to the front door and started jumping up and down on the spot when she got there and Sarah came running to her. "Hurry up, boys! I'm hungry here!" the two boys looked at each other and laughed.

"You're always hungry, Bella!" Dan laughed and Bella glared at him.

"I'm hungry!" Dan stopped laughing and walked faster with Shun next to him. When they reached the top, Shun opened the door and Bella went running in. "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ow.... Bella you have to stop that,"

"NO!!" Bella yelled, running into the kitchen to the fridge.

"She went quiet..."

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Never mind," Dan sighed. "She loves food doesn't she?"

"You've got no idea," Shun looked into the kitchen. Sarah and Bella were sitting on the floor next to the fridge dragging evenything out. They closed the fridge and got up putting it on the bench and started to eat it. Shun blinked at them but turned around to Dan and they walked off. "I don't think I want to know what they eat,"

"Nether do I, Shun," Dan said. "How's your gut?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm pretty good but Jason can't hit at all, well it hurt at the time, but not now,"

"Ha, Koga must be able to hit cause it cained, but those hits the girls throw looked like you could go threw a wall,"

"Yeah, that was funny, they threw Jason and Koga across the park," Dan and Shun laughed.

**CRASH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They looked at each other then got up and walked to the kitchen. Dan looked at the ground and burst out laughing. Shun looked at Bella, she was looking over the edge of the bench but leand to far and fell off as well.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shun burst out laughing at her. Sarah and Bella looked around ether side of the counter and glared at the boys. Dan and Shun laughed for about five minutes before calming down and looked at the girls still lying on the grounf glaring at them.

"Sorry but it's not our fault you two fall off everything and get hurt," Dan said in defence. Sarah put her arms up and waved them around. Dan walked over and put a hand out, Sarah looked at it but lay there with her arms at her side. "Fine, you can stay there," Dan turned around and started walking off. "Ow!" Dan rubbed him head turning around and looked down at the pan then at Sarah, she made an innocent face. "What was that for?"

"What was what for? I didn't do anything." he turned about again.

"OW!!!!" he turned around again and stared down at the metal pot. "That hurts you know!"

"I didn't do anything," Sarah growled playfully, Dan walked over and picked her up. "PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! how many times do I have to say it before it get's to your head!?"

"Put. Me. Down!!!!" Sarah said in silables.

"No." Dan said walking out of the kitchen.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down, PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dan dumped her on the couch hitting her head on th arm rest. "What was that for!?"

"You wouldn't stop yelling in my ear, you're going to make me deaf one day with that,"

"Ha, ha, very funny, not!!!!" Sarah growled and sat up, crossing her arms and legs, glaring at him sitting there.

"What?"

"................................................ I hate you! …....................................................."

"Yeah, yeah," Dan laughed. "I love you, too!" Sarah growled and looked away stubbornly, closing her eyes and put her nose up in the air.

"Bella, why are you still on the ground?"

"Cause I likt it down here, cause then I can't fall over and ger hurt,"

"No, but someone can walk on you,"

"I don't care, I'm not getting up." Bella poked her tongue out at him and looked away. Shun walked over and stopped next to her, she turned her head and looked up at him. "You look _really_ tall from down here," she tilted her head to the side and moved to a curved shape. "It's weird, and you're already taller then me, how much taller can you get?"

"A lot," Shun bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T LIKE GETTING PICKED UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed kicking her legs around.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, will you stop kicking please? Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, cut it out! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shun put her on the counter top and rubbed him legs and arms. "You kick really hard."

"Thank-you, and you wouldn't put me down so it's your own fault," Bella said stubbornly and looked away with her arms crossed. Shun sighed. Bella turned her head back and moved her head away. "OW! Stupid cupboard!" she grumbled looking at Shun, he was leaning on the counter with his hands on either side of her. "Uhh........... hi?" Bella said upcrossing her arms and put them on the counter to make sure she doesn't fall off. Shun smiled, he leaned in getting inched away from her. Bella blinked a couple of times but lost count when Shun'd lips captured hers. Bella's eyes widened, her arms had a mind of their own, they moved from the counter top and up around Shun's neck. Shun wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the counter and put her on her feet, he was proably going to regreat it after but he didn't care right now.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wah... I'm bored, what's taking them so long!?!?!"

"I don't know but something tells me, we don't want to walk in on it,"

"Why?"

"................. If I told you, I'd have to kill myself, then wait for Shun to do it for me.................." Sarah smiled.

"He likes her, eh?"

Dan nodded and sighed. "A lot!"

"Kool, I won't walk in then, even though I'm super hungry,"

"Are you kidding me, you eat everything in sight, or try to anyway,"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Danny-boy.... not!"

"Actually, it is quite funny, Sarah,"

Sarah grumbled something and glared at him. "Whatever!" Sarah got up and walked up the stairs decided now would be a good time to take a proper look at Bella's room, seeing as she said it was a human death trap.

Shun slowly pulled away from Bella, and looked at her. Bella blinked blankly a few time, she opened her mouth but closed it again, she didn't know what to say.

"Bella?" Shun said carfully. Bella looked up at him from the ground and tilted her head to the side in quetsion. "I........."

"You... what?" Bella asked getting her voice back being axious.

"I have to tell you something,"

"Well... spit it out then," Bella smiled and jumped up onto the counter again, she liked sitting on it cause it meant she was taller then Shun. Shun shook his head at her and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

"Bella, I........"

"..........?" Bella stayed quiet as Shun tried to work thing out in his head, she just sang mentally to keep herself occupied.

"I really like you, Bella," her singing stopped in her head nad she looked at him, blinking rapedly.

"You... like... me....?"

"Yes, I really like you Bella."

".................................................................................................." a huge grin spread across Bella's face and she was trying to hold back her laugh, as she watched Sarah walk past the kitchen acting like she didn't hear anything at all, making faces and stupid posses. Bella started to shake trying to hold in the laugh and Shun looked over his shoulder, Sarah stopped mid-step leaning back wards, she smiled and waved. "Hi, what's up?"

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was coming to get food,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Sarah!"

"I wasn't doing anything I swear it," she looked at Bella, she looked like a 5 year-old trying to keep a secret from her friends about the guy she liked, Sarah poked her tongue out at Bella and that set her off. Bella chocked on her first laughed but went into a fit of it after a second, she was holding onto her stomach with one arm and the other was over her mouth the stiffle the laughed but that wouldn't stop her from falling to the ground again. Shun turned back and looked at Bella, he blinked. She was lying on the counter curled up, laughing, nearly falling off the top of it, if she moved over anymore she would but too bad she couldn't pick her up cause she would have a go at him for it.

**BANG**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ow......... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't breath............" Bella was able to say before going back into her fit of laughing at the strange look on Shun's face.

"What's going on in-" Dan came running over and looked down at Sarah laughing and rolling around on the floor then over to Bella doing the same at Shun's feet, he quickly moved and Bella rolled over and started slamming her fists on the ground. Sarah and Bella had tears in their eyes. Twenty minutes later and they started to calm down, taking breaths making little noices as they did. They stood up and walked to the kitchen door and looked out at Shun and Dan sitting on the couch watching the tv and talking, they walked over to the stairs but froze at the bottom, when Shun and Dan started talking and turned the tv down.

"Dan?"

"Yeah, what is it Shun?"

"Uh..........."

"You told Bella that you like her and she started laughing?"

"Yeah,"

"You can blame Sarah for that, she was strutting around at the door making faces at Bella and doing other stupid things,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I don't know what Bella would have been thinking,"

"Oh, well," Shun sighed. "There's school tomorrow and we have to get some sleep, at least those two have stopped laughing," Sarah and Bella looked at one another and grinned, they silently crept over on their tip-toes and stopped halfway between the stairs and the couch.

"Thanks for reminding me.... It's gonna be hell trying to wake, Sarah up,"

"Why?"

"She sleeps through alarm clocks and if it wakes her up, it's before me and she turns it off, so we wake up late and only just make it to school, she walks into my room and turns my alarm clock off," Dan grumbled and Shun laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just Bella's the complete opperset to Sarah, she hates alarms, as soon at it rings she's jumping out of bed and falls to the florr them growls about it to me, I tell her to sleep with her door closed but she refuses to so it's her own fault for getting woken up when my alarm goes off,"

"Haha, I fell sorry for the poor girl, she'll get a heartattack one day from your alarm going off,"

"I doubt that, she's lasted two months with it and still she hasn't destroyed it and she's been threatening to,"

"Well, she knows what she's doing, but hay, do you mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Nuh, anytime Dan, it's a open house to you and Sarah," Bella and Sarah smirked, they counted down in their heads. Three, two, one........Go! They ran and jumped on the boys sending the four of them crashing to the ground, Bella was lying on top of Shun and Sarah was on Dan.

"What's going on boys!?" they cherpped, looking at the boys under them and jumped up when they started to move. Dan and Shun sat up and looked at the two very hypo girls.

"Calm down before we have to put you two to bed," Dan said and looked at Shun, he gulped. "What?"

"You really shouldn't have said that, Dan,"

"Why?" Shun watched the girls murmuring things to each other and looked at the boys innocently with their hands crossed in front of them and cute smiles on their faces, Dan laughed nerviously. "Oh, that's why, not good." Sarah looked at Dan and ran for the kitchen, Dan got up and ran after her.

"Bella,"

"Yes, Shun?"

"Please don't do what I think your about to do,"

"What would that be, Shun?"

"Ran havic on the house,"

"No, I wouldn't do that, Shun," Bella smiled evilly at him, he sighed. Shun stood up and heard a crash.

"Sarah, did it, I can't get her," Dan called running out of the kitchen after Sarah, she ran and stopped right next to Bella with food. Bella looked at Sarah and pounted, Sarah smiled and gave her some of the food, Shun and Dan were prepared to run around the house trying to get the two girls.

"Oh, yeah and you were right about your room, Bella, it is a human death trap, if I took one step in there I would probaly be eaten alive by your stuff,"

"Yep, that's my room for ya." they looked at the boys and smiled, turning and running off around the house with the boys after them.

An hour of running, jumping and dodging and the girls still weren't wearing out but Dan and Shun wouldn't be able to go for much longer like this. Sarah ran into one of the rooms and closed the door behind her, she turned around and looked at the room. _A guest room, good thing I picked this room,_ She thought holding the door.

"Sarah, open the door,"

"No way, ho's ay, Dan, not gonna happen!"

"Come on, Sarah, let me in,"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No."

"Get out of my way, SARAH OPEN THE DOOR!"

**BANG**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OW, Bella!"

"What!?" Bella looked down at Dan and smiled. Then started banging on the door again. "LET ME IN!!!!"

"Why?"

"Cause if you don't I'm dead,"

"And you don't think I won't be?"

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR!!!! CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" footsteps ran past the room and up the hall. "SARAH, HELP ME!!!!!!!!"

**SLAM**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shun yelled. Sarah laughed.

"NICE AREN'T YOU, BELLA!?"

"YES!!!! BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE....... CRAP!!!!!!! WRONG ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHO'S ROOM ARE YOU IN!!!???"

"SHUN'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah burst out laughing forgetting to lock the door and rooled away from it laughing, Dan got up and opened it silently, closed it, locked it and took the key out putting it in his jacket pocket. Sarah looked up. "CRAP!!!!!"

"Forget to lock the door!?"

"Yes!!!!"

"Haha!" Bella laughed a little and looked around the room. "Gees, I didn't realize your room was such a mess, Shun,"

"It normaly isn't,"

"Is this from ME!?"

"Yes,"

"Whoops, sorry Shun!"

"Don't worry about it, now open the door,"

"No way, not if your life depended on it!" Bella sighed when he stopped trying to get in and walked away from the door and over to his bed, she jumped on it and looked around the room. Shun slowly opened his door and looked in, Bella was lying in the middle of his bed staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing ever, when he closed the door her head shot up and she jumped of the other side of the bed. "How did you get in here?"

"My door doesn't have a lock,"

"Oh-no..... SARAH HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I WOULD IF I COULD..... I HAVE A PROBLEM OF MY OWN!"

"WHAT'S THAT!?"

"DAN!"

"Great," Bella grumbled watching Shun, she walked around the bed slowly to get to the door, then weh she was close enough she ran for it, Bella got to the door but was pulled away from it. She used her feet and tripped Shun over. "OW!" your not meant to do that, Bella, smart one.... not! She growled at herself in thought. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked twice staring at Shun, his face was inches away from hers, he was on top of her with his hands on ether side of her head and knees on ether side of the legs. She bit her lip and smiled a little. "Hi, again,"

"Hi." Shun said not moving.

"Could you possably, get off of me?"

"I'm not on you,"

"Well, could you possably get up so I can run??"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"You've been running around for an hour, I don't think you need to run around anymore,"

"But, but, but...."

"No buts,"

"BUT!!!!!" Shun shook his head and sat up a little. Bella got her hands up and pushed him off her, she got up off the floor and went to run again but tripped over his feet in front of her. "Ow! I hate your feet, you know that right?"

"I do now," Shun laughed. She pushed herself up and lay of the floor looking at the ceiling.

"It's really uncomfy here," she thought out loud, she got up and walked to his bed, and fell on it. "This is better," she yarned out making little sounds.

"And you plan to sleep on my bed?"

"Yep," Bella yard again and crualed onto his bed.

"Great, my house has been taken over by girls,"

"Not funny, Shun," Bella grumbled turning to her side and looked at him. "Would you rather me sleep on you?"

"No...." Shun said. Not that I would really care, he added in his head. She closed her eyes.

"Exactly," she curled up but opened her eyes again. "It's cold......" Shun laughed, he got up and rubbed his head. "Sorry about that,"

"Nuh, it's fine, but I wouldn't be surprised if Koga and Jason were still lying on the ground at the park.

"They probably aren't, I can't threw that hard," Shun sat on his bed, Bella rolled over to his and rested her head on his stomach. "Your warm and comfy," she smiled to herself, Shun rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed. Bella really didn't care at the moment about his being there. "Oh yeah, before I forget... where's your alarm clock?"

"You're not destroying it,"

"No, no, I just want to turn it off,"

"No." Shun said and Bella mumbled to herself, she curled up with her head on his stomach but she was lying across both sides of the bed. "Comfy there?"

"Very, shoosh, trying to sleep." she yarned as her voice faded out and she drifted off to sleep mumbling to herself about something. Shun sighed to himself, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep himself.

"Every things gone quiet," Sarah thought out loud, Dan was sitting on the bed watching her. "I'm bored."

"You've said that before," Dan laughed.

"Well, I am. I'm bored!"

"Six,"

"Bored, bored, bored, bored!"

"Seven, eight, nine, ten," Dan smiled. Sarah sat down on the bed and fell back and yarned a long and hearable yarn.

"I'm really tired."

"That's a new one," Dan laughed. "You're never tired."

"Well I am now," Sarah climbed up to the pillow and put her head on it. "This is really uncomfortable." She opened her eyes and looked at Dan, she smiled. Dan got up and lay his head on the pillows.

"No, it's not," he said sleepily. Sarah dropped her head on his stomach.

"Not, now it isn't." She curled up and fell asleep in seconds as did Dan.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled snapping her eyes opened. She looked next to her and blinked. Shun was sleeping peacefully, she sighed._ Thank god my yelling didn't wake him up, now time to get up my_- she thought trying to get up but it wasn't possible. _What the_? She looked down and Shun was holding her around the waist and she was curled up to him, she looked back up, her arms were wrapped around him and she had moved from his stomach to his chest. Bella shrugged and lay her head back down on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Shun turned in his sleep, Bella looked up at him. She smiled. She lifted one hand up and poked him gentely in the head, he murmured something and turned again tightening his grip on her, Bella laughed, she continued to poke him in the head but soon he grabbed her wrist and put her hand down, she frowned but smiled when he kept his hand near hers, she started poking him in the arm but got bored and looked back up at his face, she smirked, Bella lifted her hand up and poked him in the head one more time, Shun's eyes slowly opened, blinking out the light. Bella jumped a little when he looked at her and her hand hovering over his head, she smiled innocently and moved her hand away from his face.

"Morning already?"

"Yep, I'm afraid to, sleepy," Bella teased trying to sit up.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get up but I can't cause someone won't let go of my waist," she poked her tongue out at him, Shun looked down and shrugged then looked at him clock.

"What did you wake up?"

"When your stupid alarm decided it was time to wake up," she glared at the clock. "Stupid clock!" she looked back at Shun and he was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, you act so much like a five-year-old,"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No," Shun said with a smile. "It's cute."

"Righteo.... Well anyway, school, Mister. We have to wake up at bloody earliy hours in the morning to get to stupid school witch doesn't do anything for me!"

"That's a long nickname," Shun smiled when she scolded him. "Kidding, kidding, come on, we have to wake Sarah and Dan up."

"Aww, man... but I don't want to," Bella complained. "Can't we just wait for them to wake up and be late?"

"No,"

"Well, too bad for you I'm not waking miss. Wake me up all weekend a lot!" Bella grumbled and lay her head back down, closing her eyes. "And seeing as you won't let me get up, I have no choose and don't both now cause I'm not getting up now." she said when he started un-wrapping his arms from her but shrugged and hugged her again, closing his eyes too.

Dan blinked his eyes opened and looked at the thing next to his, he smiled. Sarah was still fast asleep but what was that yelling earlier, he guessed that was what Shun was talking about Bella freaking when she hears it and yells but he didn't think it was that loud to invade his dreams to let him know it was morning already.

"Mmmm............" Sarah murmured in her sleep turning and lay her head on his shoulder, lying one of her arms behind her head and the other over Dan's stomach. Dan smiled and put a hand on Sarah's head, she lifted the hand on his stomach and shooed his hand away, growling. Dan grinned and grabbed wrist, she started pulling on her arm but her wrist wouldn't move. Sarah opened her eyes slowly, looking at her hand floating in the air with something holding it there, Sarah looked at their hand them to their face.

"You have to wake me up, don't you?" Sarah growled taking her wrist back and sat up.

"Yes, I do and we should go wake the others up,"

"Why?"

"Cause Bella seemed to have woken up for a minute there when the alarm clock went off,"

"So, that was her yelling, ha, I thought it was just in my head," Sarah smiled and got up stretching. Sarah walked to the door and turned back around.

"What?"

"I'm gonna need the key to open the door," Dan slapped his head and got up. He walked over to the door and took the key out of his jacket pocket. "Gimme it!" Sarah whined trying to get the key, she grumbled and gave up glaring at Dan. Dan smiled, he put the key in a pocket in his pants and put his hands on ether side of Sarah's head. "Uhh.... what are you doing?" dan didn't answer. He leaned down, coming inches away from her face, Sarah blinked at him, blankly. Dan's lips crashed down on Sarah's. Sarah's eyes widened for a moment but closed shortly after, she wrapped her arms around Dan's neck, Dan put one hand on her check and the other around her waist, pulling her into him.

"When do you plan to get up, Bella?"

"Never," Bella said stretching.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes," Bella said. "Maybe........."

"Bella,"

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up, gees, Mr. Pushy!" Bella put her hands under her and pushed herself up into a sitting potion, Shun sat up leaning his head on the back of his bed. "Do I have to get up?"

"Yes, I need to get up myself you know,"

"But, but, but..... fine." Bella sighed and stood up and stretched again, she walked to the door, turned and leaned against it staring at Shun, lying on the bed.

"What?"

"Get up, Mr. Bossy Boots," she grumbled. "If I have to get up then you do as well and I'm not leaving until you do." Shun sighed, you couldn't compromise with Bella if she had to do something and you didn't do it. Shun got off his bed and walked over to Bella.

"Happy?"

"No."

"What now?" Shun sighed. Bella smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck for a minute or so and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn't know how long they were like that until they heard a knock at the door.

"Stupid morning people!" Bella growled and walked out of the room with Shun, they walked past the guest room and the door opened just as they did and looked down the stairs, Sarah smiled and skipped after them, Dan not far behind.

Bella opened the door and blinked.

"Hay!" the girl smiled.

"..................." **SLAM**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella turned around and went and sat on the couch with Sarah right behind her.

"Why did you slam the door?" Dan asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Julie." Bella growled closing her eyes.

"What's- oh, right, never mind."

"Yes that and she's already giving me a headache and she's not even in here........ SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella snapped at the closed door.

"Shunny-boy, open the door!" Julie whined. Bella clenched her fists, if someone else didn't shut her up soon, Bella would do it herself. "Open the door!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah snapped at Julie, there was a moment of silence then the banging got louder.

"Danny, open the door!"

"Crap!" Dan growled and sat down with the girls. Shun walked down from upstairs, took one look at the three of them and sighed, hearing Julie yelling to them.

"Open up!" Bella's eyes opened, she was sick of this. Bella got up and walked to the door, she opened it calmly. Shun was behind her walking to the kitchen, Julie saw him and went to run inside but as soon as she got to one point in her step, something grabbed her by the neck and stopped her. "Ahh......" Julie couldn't talk.

"What was that!?" Bella sneered. Shun, Dan and Sarah walked to the door, Sarah smiled, Dan blinked and Shun sighed. Shun walked over to the door and stood next to Bella.

"Do you plan to keep her like that all day?"

"Until she learns to shut up and get lost, sure."

"Pur her down, Bella,"

"I don't want to and you can't make me."

"I can but I don't want to, so just put Julie down,"

"Fine." Bella let go of Julie and she fell to the ground and looked up at Shun and glared at Bella.

"Shunny-boy, she tried to kill me," Julie cried getting up, she was about to hug Shun when Sarah grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her away.

"No, touching!"

"Why?"

"No, touching." Sarah repeated herself and pushed Julie out the door, then grabbed the door and slammed it in her face.

"OW!" Julie growled. Bella nodded to Sarah and she smiled. She had her own guy to protect from Julie, too.

"Okay, I think we should get ready for school," Dan suggested. Sarah and Bella groaned.

"Fine." they walked upstairs and went to Bella's room.

"I have to wear your clothes, don't I?"

"Unless you have your own or you wear what you have on, then yes,"

"I'll go see if I left anything here from sleeping over." Sarah turned and walked away, Bella closed her door and got ready.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh,"

"My,"

"God!"

"What is going on in this school?"

"I don't know but I don't like that closeness between them,"

"What's going on?" Jane asked turning around and glared. Sarah was on Dan's back getting a piggy-back cause she couldn't be bother to walk, Bella was at Shun's side with his arm around her shoulders, all of them laughing except Dan. "I'm gonna get-"

"Get off me, Sarah!"

"Nnnooo...." Sarah complained.

"He'll throw you off soon if you don't, ya know that right Sarah,"

"Yeah, yeah but I don't want to walk plus we have Miss. Deago for Chinese first and I don't want to go,"

"Well, to bad, Sarah, we all have to, now let Dan walk will ya, you're gonna break his back," Bella grinned at Sarah.

"Not funny, Bella!"

"Sure it is, come on," Bella smiled, she let go of Shun's hand the was around her shoulder and walked over to Sarah and Dan.

"Try not to choke me, Bella,"

"Sure, sure, just stop walking," Bella said. Dan stopped walking and stood up straight, Bella grabbed Sarah's arms and pulled on them.

"I don't wonna, I don't wonna, I don't wonna!" Sarah whined in a kids voice.

"No one wonna, now off," Bella laughed and pulled Sarah's arms from Dan's neck forcing the girls both to the ground side by side.

"OW!" the cried and looked at one another and laughed.

"Why is it that every time those to look at each other they laugh?" Shun asked, Dan was rubbing his neck and trying to crack his back into place.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out," Dan said and walked to class with Shun next to him. Sarah and Bella got up and brushed themselves off then skipped after the boys.

"Good morning class," Miss. Deago smiled.

"Morning!" the class called.

"How are you all?"

"Good."

"Their like robots," Sarah laughed to Bella.

"Yeah, she says something and they reply with the same answer," Bella laughed back.

"Sarah, Bella stop talking!"

"Were not talking, Miss, were whispering," Sarah smiled.

"Stop the this minute,"

"Stop what, Miss?" Bella asked innocently. "Were not doing anything!"

"Be quiet,"

"Why?"

"You're disrupting class, now sit there and be quiet,"

"But that's no fun, what's so fascinating with Chinese anyway?" Bella asked. She put the tips on her fingers together and made a face. "The Ching Chong China Man? Cause if you ask me, it's boring!"

"That is not funny, Miss Bella,"

"She's a Miss now?" Sarah asked blinking at the teacher then at Bella making a hilarious face. "She's more like the devil from hell,"

"Hay," Bella played along and glared at Sarah playfully putting her hands down and stopped making faces. "I'm the devil from hell! If I'm that then you must be an angel from heaven and that's not even possible for here to Antarctica!"

"It's can be,"

"QUIET!!!!"

Bella and Sarah looked at the red faced teacher, their heads turned and Koga's seat was empty. They grinned and looked at the boys writing this and the scrunching it up shoving it under their desks. They looked up and blinked.

"What was that rule about how far you have to be from the opposite sex?" Sarah asked with fake interest in her voice.

"30cm rule."

"Okay," Bella and Sarah jumped up and ran over the desks to one two rows in front of them and to the left of the room, they sat down on the desk. "Hello!"

"Hi," Dan said cautiously watching the girls. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun," Bella smiled. She jumped off the desk and sat in Koga's set, kicking the chair back so she was in front but next to Shun. Sarah looked around and little and smiled she stood up and jumped off the desk then grabbed the chair from behind Dan and put it right next to him.

"Hello," Sarah smiled. "What ya writing?"

"Nothing," Dan said hiding his book.

"Come on, I want to know what your-"

"Bella!" Shun sighed. Sarah looked over at her best friend, Bella was holding the book away from Shun while flipping through the pages in it, laughing. "Give it back!"

"But it's interesting," Bella complained looking at him, still holding the book away from her.

"What's in the book?" Sarah asked walking over and looked at it, she laughed. "I see,"

"I know, it's interesting," Bella smiled and gave Sarah Shun's book, Bella slowly snuck up to Dan when he was looking at the board, she looked at his desk and grabbed the book running back to Sarah. "Wow, I never thought you would have this kind of stuff in your book, Dan!" Bella laughed and showed it to Sarah. She stopped laughing, looking at the book then at Dan. Sarah blinked for a moment and looked back at Bella, she was sitting on the ground looking through both the boys books laughing.

"What's so interesting in them?"

"This!" Bella shoved the books in Sarah's face and Sarah read it.

"They what now!?!?!?!?!?!" Sarah read it again then looked at the grumpy boys then back at the books and Bella, who was laughing, it took a moment then Sarah burst out laughing as well.

"GIRLS!!!!" Miss. Deago yelled. Sarah and Bella looked up at the teacher.

"Yes...?" Sarah asked questionly.

"GET UP AND GO TO YOUR SEATS THIS MINUTE!!!!!!!!" she snapped.

"Chill out, Miss, were going," Sarah said getting up, helping Bella with her.

"CROCADILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled jumping up on the table. Sarah smiled and dived onto one of the tables. Everyone looked around and shrugged. Miss. Deago wasn't happy.

"GET OFF THAT TABLE THIS MINUTE, BELLA!!!!"

"But there's crocodiles down there and to be positive I would rather not be eaten... thank-you very much but fell free to be their dinner," Bella said and jumped across the tables back to her desk and sat on top of it with Sarah next to her.

"Haha, this is fun,"

"I know," Bella poked her tongue out at the teacher as she turned around and walked out of the room. "Time to go, go, go!" Bella and Sarah grabbed their things and ran to the boys desk, they blinked then grabbed their stuff and they all ran for it out the door and down the corridors.

"BELLA, SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, crap!" Sarah skidded to a stop and grabbed the back of Bella's top pulling her to a halt and sending her to the floor.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"That!" Sarah pointed to the men standing a few feet in front of them.

"Crud!!" Bella scrambled up and turned around. "Even worse!"

"What is it-" Sarah got up and turned around looking at the people standing there. "Blue uniform, dark blue hats, bats, guns, neatly tied up shoes, a badge...... COPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ya-ha...... where's the boys?"

"Young man, get down from there!" one of the cops growled at Dan.

"No way... I'm happy up here,"

"What are you doing on the roof, Dan?" Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Umm... nothing... hiding....."

"From what? The little cops?"

"No........... your 'rents.... hi.." Dan waved at Sarah's father glaring at him.

"What happened to, Shun?" Bella asked absent-mindedly and looked around. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bella, stay out of it." he father growled.

"STAY OUT OF IT! STAY OUT OF IT!?!?!?!?!?! YOU'RE STRANGALING MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO STAY OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????? PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bella, chill out and stop screaming!" Sarah whined.

"NO, I WILL NOT STOP SCREAMING UNTIL HE PUTS SHUN DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay....... try yelling," Sarah looked up from under her arms at Bella, who was now glaring at her. "Okay, okay, just down kill me."

"I won't be killing you," Bella turned around and looked at her father. "Drop your hadn right now! And put him down!" Shun looked at Bella and looked in her eyes. She was in a really bad mood now and there would be no stopping her until it was done.

"I will not put this boy down and you are not living with him,"

"Put. Him. Down. Right. Now!"

"You're coming home with me right this minute."

"Put. Him. DOWN!"

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Fine." Bella clenched her fists and walked over to her father, she grabbed his other arm and spun around on the spot pulling his arm with her. She pulled on his arm and ducked under it sending her father to one knee and made him let go of Shun, his arm she had was pulled up against his back, twisted so if he moved and she pulled any more, his arm would break.

"Bella, let go of me this minute." Bella pulled on his arm roughly. "Let go of me right now, miss,"

she only yanked at his arm and heard a small crack from it. He grint his teeth and looked up at his daughter. "so you do have it in you,"

"Only to protect people who are important to me, but you don't mean a single thing to me," Bella glared at him and looked at Shun holding his neck, she looked at Sarah and remember the first time she met her, Dan and Shun then turned back to her father with a threatening glare and deadly voice. "But if you ever lay one finger on my friends again, I will kill you myself.... Got it!!!!" she lifted her foot up and put it against his elbow and pulled putting presser down on his, making him lean forward and lean on his left hand. "GOT IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I got it, let go." Bella gladly let go of him and ran to Shun's side, she hugging him and Shun wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, holding her to him and looked over at Dan and Sarah, they were both on the roof now. Sarah's dad looked back at Bella's father and cringed a little then looked at Bella and Shun and growled. Bella looked for her friends to him and glared and looked back at Sarah and Dan.

"Get down right now!"

"No WAY!!!!"

"Get down here now!"

"No."

"Get down here!"

"NO!!!!"

Bella and Shun walked over and looked up. "Sarah, what did you do this time!?"

"Um.... nothing... just maybe.... uhh....... took his badge and gun...... and maybe...... his doughnut..... and umm...... car keys and umm..................... the other guys hat and badge.............."

"Sarah..." Bella laughed.

"What, Dan has the other guys stuff too..."

"Thanks, Sarah..." Dan said sarcastically. "I really appreciate it."

"I know and your welcome."

Dan shook his head as Sarah put the one of the badges on, hat and the gun.

"Put your hands up, I'm a cop and you will listen to me,"

"Drop them."  
"No. put your hands up and turn around!" Sarah commanded pulling the little trigger on the gun near her wondering what it was. "What does this thing down?"

"Don't pull the pushing button under your finger,"

"Why?"

"Cause it can course a lot of damage to someone, who gets hit by it."

"Really, can I try it?"

"NO....."

"But why!?!?!?!?" Sarah complained in a kids voice.

"It could kill you,"

"Don't you mean you?"

"Exactly,"

"Then why shouldn't I pull it?"

"I'm a cop and I will take you by arrest if you shoot it."

"What can you do when you're down there and I'm up here!?"

"A lot,"

"Like?"

"Take your friends here," he tried to grab Bella but Shun pulled her to him and out of the way. "Touchy boy, aren't you?"

"Kep your hand's off her." Shun said blankly to the cop.

"Very touchy," the cop walked over and tried to grab Bella again, Shun grint his teeth and pulled Bella out of his reach and onto his back.

"I said, don't touch her." Shun sneered at the cop.

"Why not? You think I'm going to hurt the girl?"

Shun didn't reply and glared at him.

"That's what I thought, now give me the girl."

Shun held Bella tighter to him and she hugged his neck with her head on his shoulder looking at the cop like a child.

"Come here, girl."

"NO!!!!" Bella yelled at him moving her head away from Shun's ear before she did.

"Come here."

Bella growled. "NO!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!!!!!!!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ow!!!!"

"That's why you don't annoy the poor girl, stupid!" Sarah laughed at him and smiled at Bella, she poked her tongue out in a kid like way and lay her chin back on Shun's shoulder and he leaned the side of his head on hers. Bella smiled and hugged him tighter but not enough to hurt him.

"Bella, Sarah!!!! get away from those boys this second!"

"Great." Sarah murmured looking behind her father and Bella's kneeling father with her mother a his side.

"Who did this to you," Bella's mother asked worried. Bella sighed and looked over her shoulder at her parents.

"I did." she said. Her mother looked up dumbfounded.

"Bella, how could you!?"

"He wouldn't let Shun go, so it's his own damn fault." she growled out. "So if he ever lays a finger on any of my friends again, I'll kill him." Bella's mother's eyes widened at her but Bella turned her head back around and looked at the cop still trying to get her, but Shun kept moving away from him and her 'rents but back towards and open window. Bella looked behind her and squealed, tightening her grip around his neck, Shun flinched a little and looked over his shoulder to the window.

"Move away from the window, boy, you don't want to kill the girl do you?"

Shun just looked at him then at Bella through the corner of his eye. She was scared. Shun tightened his grip around her and got her off his back, Bella squealed again and clung onto Shun for her life.

"It's alright Bella, I won't let you fall," Shun said soothingly into her ear leaning over her, She opened her scrunched up eyes and looked up at him with a weak smile on her face.

"I know but.... it's the..... third story.... are you insane?"

"If I am then I got it from you," Shun smiled at Bella, she blinked and caught on, Bella smiled closing her eyes and hugged him again. Shun wrapped his arms around Bella, pulling her right into him, he looked at Dan and Sarah, everyone's attention was on him and Bella. Sarah and Dan jumped down off the roof and took all the cops things off and put them on the ground walking slowly and quietly to the fire exit and opened the door. Before Dan walked in he looked back at Shun, Shun nodded upwards and Dan nodded at him then walked through the door closing it carefully not to make a sound. Shun looked at Bella, grinning and blinked.

"Move away from the window or you'll fall out!" the cop said. Bella got on the window sell dragging Shun with her.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"We're going to jump, you started it and I'm going to finish it, but I really hope you don't break your leg doing this,"

"I won't." Shun pulled her to him and she smiled up at him.

"Come off the window,"

"You come any closer and we'll jump," Bella said moving her foot back to make the point clear but the cop didn't see it, Bella sighed and nudged Shun, he smiled and stood up with her.

"What are you doing!?!?!?!"

"I said, if you come any closer we'll jump, seriously!"

"Calm down and come here," he said walking closer.

"You know that little trick of yours doesn't work on everyone," Bella grumbled and stepped back, nearly missing the back on the window sell.

"Careful, Bella," Shun said grabbing her tighter.

"Sorry,"

"Come off the window sell," the other cop said walking over. Bella looked at Shun, he sighed.

"GET OFF THERE RIGHT NOW, MISSY!!!!" Bella's mother yelled, Bella flinched, hiding her head in Shun's side.

"Your scared of your mother yelling but not hitting you?" Bella nodded. "Why?" she shrugged and looked up. Her father was right in front of them, Bella jumped back forgetting they were on the third story, Shun grabbed her and pulled her into him without falling.

"Bella, get down here right now,"

"No."

"Come here!" Bella's father grabbed at her ankle and pulled.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled grabbing onto the window instead of Shun. "LET GO OF MY ANKLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella said shaking her leg around to get him to let go. "LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he didn't seem to hear her as he kept pulling on her leg.

Shun growled. "Let her go!"

"And what are you doing to do about it, punk?"

"I can do a hell of a lot now let, Bella, go!"

"No, I will take me daughter away however I can,"

"What even by making her fall out the third story window of the school? What kind of a father are you meant to be!?"

"One that is a lot better then-"

Bella stopped moving and glared down at her father. "Keep that up and I'll break you other arm and one of your legs!"

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh, I would, now let go!"

"Make me, Bella!"

"Fine, I will!" Bella grabbed Shun's hand and pulled herself into him. Shun looked at her in confusion. Bella wrapped her arms around Shun's neck and pulled herself up and leaned her forehead against his. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." she smiled and Shun cocked an eyebrow, Bella leaned up to him leaving a few inches between them. Shun blinked then caught on, he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her to him, he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Bella's mother's mouth fell open as she watched her daughter kissing this- this- this punk! Bella's father was fuming but instead of his grip on her loosening it tightened but she didn't seem to notice, she would feel it later when she wasn't pre-occupied with something. The cops on the other hand couldn't even watch what was going on! They were grossed out! Bella's father tried pulling her but she wouldn't budge when he looked up to yell at her he froze. Shun had one hand around her waist and the other behind her neck. Bella had her arms wrapped tightly around Shun's neck pulling herself up to his height, with her fingers tangled in his hair. Sarah's parent's blinked blankly at it and looked to where Sarah and Dan were about fifteen minutes ago, they turned back and wished they didn't. Shun had both his arms pulling her into him as much as possible, while nearly getting her ankle free, Bella had her arms still around his neck but her fingers were untangled and clenching onto her arms holding herself up. Bella's father let go of her leg when he noticed where they were going with it and moved away, but they didn't move at all, Bella just put her foot back on the ground. The cops coughed out but still they didn't move, they were grossed out now.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM THIS MINUTE, BELLA!!!!"

Bella and Shun stopped what they were doing and looked up blinking. "Hey Miss. What's up?" Bella grinned.

"Get down off that window and away from him, now!" Miss. Deago said pointing to the ground.

"No and you can't make me." Bella poked her tongue out at her and Shun sighed.

"Shun, move away from Bella this second," the Principle growled.

"Why? I don't see any problems with her," Shun smiled looking down at Bella making a puppy pont and the puppy eyes at Miss. Deago.

"That's not going to work, Miss Bella, now the 30cm rule stands, move away from him this second and get your hands off him."

"NO!" Bella growled and looked at Shun in a begging way, Shun smirked and jumped out the window. When he reached the ground and looked up, almost everybody in that area was staring at them and he grinned, Bella blinked and poked her tongue out at Shun's fangirls, hugging him and hiding her face in his shoulder with him holding her, he looked up at the third floor, Bella's father and Sarah's father, the Principle and Miss. Deago were looking out it at him glaring. Shun shrugged and started walking away with an arm around Bella.

"Hey, Shun," someone from behind them said, Bella shuddered and growled. Shun looked over his shoulder and continued walking like he didn't hear them. "Shun........" she complained. When they got around the corner Shun stopped and looked back, Bella looked up at him. Shun looked back and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking,"

"About?" he grinned. He thought he knew what she was going to say but he wasn't sure.

"Nothing to important, I guess," Bella smiled a little red in the face and looked away from his gaze. He smirked, yep he knew it.

"When is Bella and Shun gonna get up here!?" Sarah complained stomping around on the school roof.

"Sarah, chill out will you, they'll get here when they can otherwise they can't,"

"But it can't take that long to get out of there with a couple of stupid cops and parents and knowing

Bella she thought of some way to get out of there while pissing them off."

"Well, it sounded like the Principle and Miss. Deago showed up."

"Aww, Man... their never going to get out of there!"

"Who's never going to get out of where?" Bella asked confused in a kids voice from the top of the fence and her and Shun jumped down and walked over.

"How did you get out?"

"Jumped out the window, landed, pissed the Principle, Miss. Deago, our parents off and grossed the hell out of the cops, and I'm not going to tell you how."

"Good, I don't want to know... It'll probably gross me out too,"

"Exactly,"

"Haha... why are you red in the face, Bella?"

"No reason," she shook her head and sat down, dragging Shun down with her.

"OW!"

"Sorry," she said with a small smile and looked over the edge of the building down at everyone.

"Bella, you really have to think of better ways to get out of things," Wolfress sighed.

"But it's fun this way," Bella complained to her and put Wolfress on the ground in front of her and she started flouting.

"You two are one of the same then......" Skyress made a gawking sound. "I'm sure I would have gotten sick if the Principle and that teacher didn't show up."

"Thanks, Skyress," Shun grumbled and pushed her off his shoulder.

"That's not nice," she growled and started flouting like Wolfress.

"You two are weird," Bella mumbled to Wolfress and Skyress, they looked at on another then back at Bella.

"How?"

"You sound like my mother and it's creepy," she said hiding behind Shun but didn't look up at him once.

"Bella, we have to talk," Sarah smiled. "Now."

"But I don't want to talk, I want to go back down there and piss all the fangirls off..." Bella whined in her very childish voice looking at Sarah and grumbled getting up and walked over to her with Wolfress. Skyress stayed with Shun, Dan and Draganoid, who was snoring his head off in his sleep.

"So............ What happened between you two that's made you so red in the face?"

"Like you said you don't want to know,"

"Well, I do now, so spill!"

"Trust me, you don't,"

"Tell," Bella sighed and told Sarah, when she got to her and Shun kissing she got a really grossed out look on her face. When Bella finished Sarah burst out laughing in humour, sickness and confusion but it was still funny.

"That's the grossest, funniest, stupidest, lamest thing I have ever heard in my life!" she smiled ad stopped laughing.

"Shhhh........" Bella put a hand over Sarah's mouth and walked over to the boys in their own conversation but stopped when Bella walked over cautiously.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I can heard footsteps."

"Are you sure there not yours?"

"Yes," Bella stopped and so did Sarah, she fell over her own feet and landed on Dan, he shook his head and listened, there was footsteps coming. Bella turned around ready to run for the door and down the nine flights of stairs and out of the school.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Shun asked standing up next to her.

"Getting ready to run down the stairs cause I have a pretty good idea of who that is," Bella smiled jumped when an arm wrapped around her, she looked to her side and smiled then looked back at the door. The door opened and Bella went stiff then tense, she clenched her fists but Shun wouldn't let her walk anywhere.

"Was it who you thought?"

"No, but I still hate them!"

"Calm down, Bella," Dan said holding Sarah back. Jason and Koga looked up and stopped talking and looked at the two girls and smiled.

"Hello, Sarah, Bella," Jason greated.

"Get lost, creep!" Bella sneered, trying to get at them.

"Bella, calm down," Shun said in her ear, holding her to him.

"Why should I!?"

"Bella, calm-"

"No, I will not calm down! If they stay here then they better have a good reason cause otherwise I'm going to throw them off the top of this building!" Bella snapped out.

"Bella, chill," Dan said, Sarah relaxed and sat down, she didn't care that much.

"Aww, come on, Bella, I'm not that bad...."

"No,"

"See-"

"YOUR WORSE THEN THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A BLOODY RAPIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled through clenched teeth.

"Chill, you'll get the 'rents attention...." Sarah sighed.

"I DON'T CARE.... ANY THING IS BETTER THEN THOSE TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay," Sarah sighed again and stood up, she walked over to the two boys. "move out of the way."

"I don't think so, beautiful," Jason reached his hand out but Sarah slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" Sarah growled. "I have a boyfriend you know,"

"Really?" Jason grinned and Sarah slapped her hand over her mouth.

"No, gees! Who do you think I am,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't need some guy sticking up for me, I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone," Dan looked at her and felt hurt, Bella put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's saying that so you don't get dragged into it, it's more an act to protect then to hurt you, so you don't have to worry, she really likes you." Bella said cheekally, Dan nodded his thanks and Bella waked over to Sarah.

"So, What's going down over here?"

"Bella," Koga said lifting his arm up.

"Keep it away from me unless you want to walk home with a broken arm and leg!"

"I can manage," Koga put his hand on her, Bella instantly grabbed his arm and twisted it, he went to the ground on one knee with her holding his arm behind his back. "OW!!!!"

"What was that about, 'I can manage!?' shit?" Bella snapped and cringed.

"_Bella, you will come to me soon_," a voice said in her head. Bella let go and put her hands to her head.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bella stood up and looked down at Koga. "I don't have time to deal with you, get out of my way!"

"Wow, what was the dramatic mood change?" Koga asked. Dan and Shun looked at one another then ran to the girls, Shun went to Bella's side and she grabbed onto his arm as she fell to her knees.

"_You will come_!" it growled with a very high-pitched beeping in the background.

"Bella, what's wrong!" Sarah said and knelt down beside her.

"It's nothing, just a bit of a headache is all," Bella sad and got up, she hid behind Shun as the door opened again. This time it was who she thought it would have been.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her father yelled, Koga and Jason cringed and looked behind them then back at Bella.

"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Bella snapped, clenching her fists. "What do you want now!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? to tell me to get away from my friends, to get home, to come over to you.... well whatever it is... FORGET IT AND GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she sneered.

Her father growled but calmed down. "Bella,"

"What?"

"Can I talk-"

"NO!" Bella growled and stormed past him with Shun, Sarah and Dan by her side, they went right past the girls parents and the principle and Miss. Deago not listening to anything they said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bella, what happened?" Sarah asked contently as they walked to Shun's house after school ended.

"It was nothing, now will you just drop it!" Bella asked calmly as Shun opened the door, she walked in and Sarah stopped asking. Bella walked to the stairs about to step on the first one but the high pitched ring come to her head.

_What the hell is this stupid thing!? And what's with the bloody gorky voice, I mean come on_! Bella thought walking up the stairs trying to ignore it. _Get lost you stupid thing_!

"Do you think, Bell is alright?" Sarah sighed as she watched Bella walk up the stairs in a awkward way. Dan looked at Bella.

"She's just having a bad day, I think,"

"I hope so, cause this isn't her and it's weird and kind of scary with the falling down out of nowhere thing,"

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll see if I can talk to her," Shun offered.

"You worry about her a lot, don't you?" Shun nodded and Sarah smiled. "Well, at least were on the same page, go see if you can comfort her, she's probably in your room." Shun got up and walked to Bella's room, she wasn't in there, he turned and kept walking but froze in his tracks.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shun blinked.

"What happened!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sarah demanded, Shun shrugged and turned her around to Dan, Sarah started walking and into him, she turned back around to growl at Shun but he was gone. "Stupid Shun."

"Let him deal with it and if he needs help he'll call us, Sarah," Dan said wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm as worried as you are but we can't do anything if she won't tell us what's wrong but maybe Shun can get it out of her, until then don't ask about it and let her try and figure it out, Bell will come to us for help if she needs it,"

"Okay," Sarah smiled weakly hugging Dan around the waist as they walked downstairs.

"Bella," Shun said slowly as he opened his door and walked in.

"Yeah, what?" Bella asked with her back to him, as she looked out the window.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked walking over after closing the door. Bella turned her head so she could see Shun and he froze. She sighed and turned her whole body around so she was facing him.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Shun blinked and walked over to her but didn't make a move to go near her. Bella looked up at him, she blinked and sat up. Bella grabbed his arm and pulled on it. Shun sighed and sat down next to her on his bed, Bella sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder with his arm around her waist.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or what?" Shun said resting his chin on her head.

"It was nothing, really. It's nothing to worry about, it was probably just a one time thing or something else," Bella sighed.

"Some things wrong and your not telling me,"

"It was nothing, just a high-pitched ring in my head," she said and added. "And some weird-o talking to me about shit."

"A weird-o talking to you in your head?"

"Oh... Whoops... you weren't meant to hear that but yes and it really doesn't matter," Bella insisted putting her hands up in defence but it was a weak defence. She looked at Shun and he looked half scared and half pissed and partly confused. She sighed again and lay down with her head on his legs looking up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine and it was just something." Bella smiled up at him and lay on her side so she was facing away from Shun and frowned, feeling the tears in her eyes coming.

"_Will you stop resisting and come to me now_!" the voice growled when Bella had fallen asleep.

"_Go away! I'm not coming and will you shut that bloody high-pitched noise up_!?" Bella growled.

"_Why_?" they said with an evil laugh.

"_Look, I'm __**NOT**__ coming to anyone. I'm fine right where I am so get lost_!!" Bella snapped getting really annoyed with the ringing.

"Hay, Bella wake up!" Sarah shook her.

"Mmmm..." Bella groaned and waved her hand around in the air.

"Wake up!"

"Why?"

"We have school,"

"And since when does school matter!?"

"Since we've been getting bad grades now wake up,"

"No, and you've never cared about school so I don't see why you are now,"

"Just get up,"

"No,"

"Get up!"

"Get lost!"

"Bella, get up!"

".........." Bella lifted her head and glared at Sarah. "Since when do you have blond hair, Sarah?"

"I don't have blond hair,"

"Are you sure, cause it looks like it to me,"

"Bella, you should know I hate blond hair," her voice was rather low, Bella shrugged and hid her head in her pillow again.

"Go away." she didn't care at the moment and she wasn't going to start now.

"Bella!" Dan called from outside the door.

"What!?"

"School, get up!"

"No!"

"Come on, we all hate school but we have to go so get up!"

"No!" Bella said stubbornly and pulled the cover over her head. "I'm not going, you can drag me if you want but I'm still not getting up!"

"Get...."

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella shot up and looked around then at where her hand was, and smiled guiltily. "Sorry,"

"Ow," Shun grumbled and pushed her hand away from his face. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just a weird dream," Bella smiled and lay back down hugging Shun.

"Are you ever going to give me my room back?" Bella made a face like she was thinking and shook her head, curling up to him. Shun rolled his eyes and shook his head, hugging her back.

"Hey Bella, are you alright!?" Sarah called running into the room and breathed out a sigh when she saw Shun with Bella. "Right, of cause she is... whoops... I'll be going now but you might want to start getting ready from school,"

"Aww man..." Bella murmured and closed her eyes hiding under the blankets.

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"Yes, It can be." was all she said before getting up and nearly tripping over her foot but grabbed the wall and kept walking to her room.

"Hello Bella," a guy said as she walked into her class with Shun, Dan and Sarah at her side. Bella looked at them with a blank expression then turned her heads back around and kept walking.

"Haha... You just got the cold shoulder man," one of his friends laughed.

"I'll see about that," he walked over and sat on Bella's desk. "How are you?"

".... what's it to you?" Bella asked in a really tired tone of voice with annoyance.

"I was just asking," he said and crossed his arms, sitting right in front of her with his feet on her chair on ether side of her. Bella looked down at his feet then back up and him and cleared her throat.

"Yes,"

"Your feet are no my chair," she said normally and pointed to his feet.

"Yeah and?"

"And, I don't like the smell of your old unwashed socks from last month!" the class laughed and he growled.

"What was that!?" he growled at her.

"I said... I don't like the smell of your old unwashed socks from last month! Don't make me repeat myself again!"

"What was that?" he grinned. Bella sneered. She grabbed his ankles and pushed him backwards off her desk onto the floor next to Koga.

"What was that for!?"

"You wouldn't get off my desk and you smell worse then an ox." Sarah laughed. Besides Bella's seriousness she had humour somewhere in there and this was funny. The teacher walked in with a smile on her face.

"Good morning class," she looked around and her gaze landed on Sarah, Dan, Shun and Bella, she frowned at Bella. "What's wrong with you today Bella? Did a cat get your tongue?"

"No, I would much rather be catching up on sleep then in this boring hell whole all day! I don't learn anything here!"

"Didn't your parents teach you any mentors?"

"Probably, but I don't really remember... just get on with the class before I decide to be annoying." the teacher smiled and started class.

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Clifford opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to, Bella," they said and Bella's eyes widened. That was the same voice from in her head.

"Um... I guess," she turned around and looked at Bella. "There is a young man here, wanting to talk to you Bella!" she called, Bella growled and stood up. She walked over to the teacher and turned to the boy and glared at them, he was grinning.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Whatever!" Bella shouldered passed them and walked down the hall, he followed but took lead and Bella just followed him cause she didn't know where she was going. When they got outside he turned around to face her, Bella walked right into him and stubbled backwards. She glared at him. "Who are you anyway? He was wearing purple pants, a white coat, black and red stripped fingerless gloves, triangle glasses and his hair was blond and spiked up.

He grinned. "I am Masquerade," Bella blinked.

"And?"

he frowned. "What do you mean and?"

"Nothing, your a creep." Bella said turning around. He growled and grabbed her arms, turning her back around.

"Let me go!" Bella snapped swinging her other arm at him, he caught it, she huffed and kicked him in the shin, he let her go and grabbed his shin. "What do you bloody want with me!? First you start getting into my head and have that stupid high-pitched ringing on and now you come to me for what reason!?" Bella stated the obvious but she didn't really care.

"I want your help,"

"With what!?"

"Getting the infinity core,"

"Go get it yourself," Bella said and crossed her arms.

"Do you think I would be asking a brawler for help if I didn't need it?"

"Possibly but I don't feel like helping you, so go away," Bella said and turned around to walk away but she took a step and stopped. "Or was there something else?"

Masquerade grinned. "I want to brawl you."

"Fine," Bella pulled out on of her cards and turned around with it in front of her face. Masquerade did the same.

"Field, open!" they said and in seconds they were in another dimension.

"Gate card, set!" Masquerade said throwing his card.

"Gate card, set!" Bella said doing the same. Their cards landed in front of the other and grow bigger.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Masquerade said and through out his Bakugan.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Bella called and did the same.


	14. Chapter 14

"I wonder what he wanted with Bella," the teacher said out loud. This caught Shun's attention, he looked to his side and Bella's books were still there but she wasn't.

"Where did Bella go?" Shun asked Sarah, she shrugged. Dan was confused.

"Ms. Clifford, where did Bella go?" Dan called out.

"A young man just came here and wanted to talk to her, why?"

"What did he look like?"

"He had blond spiked up hair and a white coat on, why?"

"No reason," Sarah said holding the boys down from going to find Bella and Masquerade. She was really worried herself but Bella could take care of herself.

Shun looked over to Bella's books, there was nothing but drawings in them, he pulled her book onto his desk and looked at it. Shun closed the book and opened it flicking through the pages, getting more and more shocked with every drawing. They always had Masquerade, Sarah, Dan, himself and others in them but when he made it to the last one he noticed it was like what she was talking about in her sleep this morning. It had all the talking in speech bubbles and the drawings were good. He looked closely at them and noticed when she was talking to Sarah that said "Since when did you have blond hair, Sarah?" and it didn't really looked like Sarah, but more like Masquerade as Sarah. He didn't get it and put the book back on her desk and looked at the door as someone came running in. it was CJ.

"Yo, Where's Sarah!?"

"Over here! What's wrong?"

"Bella," was all CJ said before turning and running out with the three of them behind him to the caught yard. When they got there Wolfress was trying to comfort Bella over something.

"Bella, what happened!?"

"He sent my Bakugan to the doom dimension!"

"Witch Bakugan?"

"One of my Pyrus,"

"Witch one?"

"Does it really matter!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"No I guess not,"

"Oh yeah, he nearly sent me there as well!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Dan exclaimed and looked at Bella dumbfounded.

"Hey Bella, Bella!? Are you alright Bella!?" MJ called running over, he was about to hug her but she walked over to Shun and hugged him, she wasn't happy and wasn't in the mood to talk to him. MJ glared at Shun. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm fine! Stop glaring at my friend!"

"Why?"

Bella gave him a promising death glare, literally. If he didn't shut up and stop glaring at Shun she would do it. MJ gulped and walked over to CJ.

"What's going on here anyway?"  
"None, of your business." Bella said flatly and looked at Shun, he looked down at her and turned around, he nodded at Dan and Dan grabbed Sarah dragging her with them.

"Where are you going? I'm talking here!"  
"Well, I'm not." Shun said and kept walking with Bella at his side, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Do you like Bella, MJ?" CJ asked, MJ nodded and CJ laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Didn't you notice, Bella and Shun?"

"What about them?"

"You're an idiot MJ," CJ said lightly hitting himself in the head. "I really have to teach you a lot don't I? But anyway, Bella and Shun, Sarah and Dan are inseparable,"

"What's that supposed to mean? That I can't get to Bella?"

"Not unless you want to get into a fight with Shun and Dan then no,"

"Your a great help aren't you,"

"I'll tell you about it later," CJ sighed and turned and walked off with MJ looking back over his shoulder even thought Bella and her friends weren't in view.

"Ah, where did you three get too?" Ms. Clifford asked as Sarah, Dan and Shun walked in the door, she shivered as Bella walked through the door and right to her seat with her friends with out a word said. "Could you write what is on the board please?" Bella grabbed her pen and started writing it down in another book. Shun kept looking at the book with all the drawings in it and he wanted to ask about it but he couldn't right now. When they finished writing it down it was time to go out and they went running out the door. They walked out to the cafeteria and MJ came over and sat down next to Bella, she looked at him and sat up on the table between Sarah and Dan but in front of Shun with a small smile on her face and Shun looked at her with curious eyes. Bella blinked and looked at the book in her hand and gave it to him. He looked at it and opened it. Shun closed it and handed it back to Bella, he stood up and put his hand out to Bella, she took his hand and got pulled off the table, onto her feet and they walked off.

"What's wrong, Shun?"

"What are they?" he said pointing to the book.

"These?" she looked at the book then back up at him. "Dreams and nightmares."

"Why draw them?"

"Cause, they mean something but I can never figure it out and I always draw them so I don't forget," Bella sighed. "But they're getting really confusing and harder for me to remember."

"How's that?'

"Well, this morning, in the dream, Sarah was trying to wake me up but I wasn't and when I looked at her I didn't see her, I saw Masquerade, as I know him as now but he looked like Sarah, and it's confusing and they've started to get worse," Bella said starting to cry, she covered her face with her arms and book. Shun took not even a second of a look at her before he was holding her to him tightly. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and clung on as they walked. Shun sat down on some seats were no-one else ever went and looked down at her.

"So are you going to explain these Dreams and Nightmares to me or do I have to figure them out for myself?" Shun smiled at her, Bella giggled and opened the book and started to explain them to him, he seemed to understand but when he got confused or just didn't get it at all he would ask. "So that's why your always talking about random things in your sleep,"

"I talk in my sleep?" Bella asked protectively.

"Yeah, would there be something you wouldn't want me to hear?"

"No, nothing at all," Bella sighed with a smile on her face. It felt good to talk to someone about it. She could go to Sarah but she wouldn't get it and Dan was just, not really one she would talk to about things.

"And what about that ringing noise and that in your head?" Shun asked and Bella froze, she sighed and looked at him.

"The voice was Masquerade, talking to me and I now know why he was doing that,"

"Why?" Shun asked carefully. Bella smiled, he was funny when he was being protective and carious.

"Well, hmm... how do I say this..... He wants me to help him get the infinity core but I don't know why or what for or what he could possibly want it for," Shun blinked and hugged her tighter, Bella laughed and grabbed his arms with her hands laying her head back on his shoulder and his head on her head. "But you don't have to worry, I'm not going to help him," he smiled and closed his eyes. MJ was watching from a far and growled, CJ walked up behind him and cracked up laughing.

"I knew it. You do like Bella, well, your not getting her so I would just say give up!" he laughed and walked off dragging MJ with him.


End file.
